


To This Day

by LittleRika



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Anonymous comfort, Bipolar!Stiles, Bullies, Bullying, Crazy!Stiles, Crying, Dark, Derek is super jealous, F/M, Fighting, Hale Pack, High School, Hurt Stiles, Hurt/Comfort, Jealous Derek, Jealousy, Jungle, Laura is alive, Love, M/M, Pack, Punching, Rating will go up, Same Age Derek, Sourwolf, Stiles Derek - Freeform, Stiles is a good dancer, Stiles is a good kisser, Suicidal Thoughts, The Jungle (Teen Wolf), Werewolves, allison is very perceptive, dark!fic, derek helps stiles secretly, derek holds stiles, derek listens, dinner with the hales, evil derek turns good derek, i feel sad writing this, jock!Derek, laura is a sneaky bitch, scott is a selfish asshole, sorta canon but not really, sterek, stile is king of monopoly, stiles has a mean right hook, stiles is hurting and just needs somebody to listen, stiles is win, stiles just needs a hug, tags will be added as chapters are added, the Jungle, what do I do
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-30
Packaged: 2017-12-03 23:12:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 21,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/703749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRika/pseuds/LittleRika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bipolar!Stiles gets bullied, and things will happen later. Will include later: Attempted suicide, Sexual exploration, Possible Overdose, and Sterek.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolog

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, so I have been listening to a anti-bullying video non-stop for 2 days and the 3rd part about the boy made me want to write Bipolar!Stiles, sooo here you go. Non-beta'd all mistakes are my own. Sorry it's kinda short, still new to fanfiction so please post criticism below. Hope you like it comment if you want more:)
> 
>  
> 
> Video The plot and title is derived from: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ltun92DfnPY

# Prolouge:

“Mommy, don’t go!” I cried as I clung to her legs. “Don’t leave me!”

She gave a good natured laugh “ I’ll be back soon honey I promise, I love you” She said as she smiled.

 My dad grumbled “What about me?”

 My mom laughed, “You know he loves you…He just loves me more” And her wind chime laughter filled the room.

 “Thank you for watching him Mellissa” My dad said.

 Mellissa smiled “No problem, now go have a nice anniversary”

My mom smiled and bent down to give me a kiss and said “I love you honey, now go play batman with Scott ok? And if he wants to be batman, let him. A true batman doesn't need to be noticed,” then she whispered in my ear “And besides, you'll always be my batman” I gave a watery smile and sniffled.

Then my Dad leaned down and gave me a tight hug, he said in a gruff voice “Love you son” I snuffled back “I love you too and he laughed as they walked out the door.

 Melissa gave me a hug and Scott came running in from the kitchen with chocolate on his mouth “Mom! Ninjas broke in and ate the ice cream! Get Stiles dad!”

 She looked at him for a second, and then burst out laughing and just said “ Ill get right on that” and set my down.

When Mellissa walked into the other room Scott pulled out a bowl of chocolate ice cream from behind his back, “I gotcha covered buddy” with a silly smile on his face and I laughed. We ran into my room and watched batman as I finished my ice cream.

                Scott stole a few bites as payment for getting it for me. When we were done we pulled out our costumes. Of course Scott wanted to be batman even though he KNOWS that I love batman. But mommy said to let him so fine. So I was robin. Scott pulled on his (My) batman boxers and his cape. So I pulled on my robin boxers and my cape. We ran around the house defeating our evil foes

 “ Take that evil sewer lizard!” I said as I attacked my lizard toy sitting on the stairs. My and Scotts exchanged dramatic blows and fell down laughing, then ran off to fight our next foe. As we ran past the door we heard someone knocking. Knock, Knock, Knock. Slow and methodical, Me and Scott looked at each other that ran to the door. We fought over the doorknob and pulled it open as we fell over each other laughing. We looked up and saw a policeman, he looked kind of sad. Wonder if he was a hero like my Dad?

 We smiled up at him and a tear shed down his cheek and he said in a low sad voice “Is Mellissa here?” and I nodded and ran to get her as Scott stayed to talk to the hero about his super cool weapons.

“Mellissa,” I said, “There’s a hero at the door, but he seems kind of sad, can we give him some ice cream?”

 She looked confused. “Hero? What do you mean Stiles?” and she started to get up from her spot resting on the kitchen stool as she worked on a crossword.

 I laughed, because who doesn't know who a hero is?“Hero, Like my daddy” I smiled proudly.

Her  face froze and she walked to the door “Officer?” she said as she reached the door “ What happened?”

He took a deep breath and swallowed “I’m sorry Mellissa , there’s been an accident ,Olivia and John were in a car accident.”  Melissa’s face crumbled and that’s when my life changed forever.

After that it was a never ending chain of condolences and school yard bullies laughing at my breakdowns. Well they didn’t have to bounce around the foster system until their best friends mom could adopt them even though they knew she couldn’t afford it. Each home tried their best to house me for the little while until the paperwork was finished. But when I woke up screaming or when my violent bursts of anger ruined a family dinner. Each one of them got rid of me, I was unwanted and unloved. When I moved in with Mellissa she put on a brave face , but I saw her crying at night over the bills on the kitchen table. All of my teachers tried to cut me some slack. They tried so hard, but with my tendency to go off on tangents and my non-stop movement made them go to Mellissa. After the third meeting she took me to a doctor who put me on Adderall. It helped focus my thought but I felt like a zombie. So I hid. I hid my curiosity, Hid my creativity, hid my tears and hid my screams. At night I smothered myself with a pillow to keep the nightmares inside. At school I did what was asked of me, nothing more and nothing less. My teachers congratulated Melissa on her ability to ‘Cope in such a trying and devastating situation’.  But they didn’t know. Didn’t know how I cried myself to sleep and kept the pain inside, A broken robot playing at Human. Until I forgot there was a time I didn’t pretend, My life was made up fake smiles and hallow laughs. And it all started with a hero on my doorstep. Isn’t that ironic?


	2. One Part Left Alone, Two Parts Tragedy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "he  
> was a broken branch  
> grafted onto a different family tree  
> adopted  
> but not because his parents opted for a different destiny  
> he was three when he became a mixed drink  
> of one part left alone  
> and two parts tragedy  
> started therapy in 8th grade  
> had a personality made up of tests and pills  
> lived like the uphills were mountains  
> and the downhills were cliffs  
> four fifths suicidal"  
> Exerpt from To This Day by Shane Koyczan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God I love this poem, I think I may have found my Idol, Shane K. I worship at your feet haha  
> As usual, no beta all mistakes are mhy own. Sorry!

“Move it spaz!” Jackson said in a snide voice as he slammed his shoulder into me and sent me flying into the lockers. I stifled a grunt of pain as my face hit one of the metal locks and I tried to catch myself with my hands. He and his friends snickered as the continued to walk down the hallway until their voices faded and I picked myself up from the ground. The few people in the nearly empty hallway either looked at me in pity, used to seeing me shoved around. Or didn’t look at me at all, just another kid getting beat up, So what? My good mood lay shattered on the floor around me like glittering promises of false hope. But hey, just another day for Stiles ‘The Spaz’ Stilinski.I pasted on a smile, though it felt like acid on my face.

I was used to being hit; I’m always the target of Jacksons hate. Maybe it was because it was his drunk mom that killed my parents. He seems to blame me for taking what family he had left, I used to feel bad about him until I tried to be his friend. That day I had come home with a bloody nose and a black eye for my trouble. That was in 3rd grade, a long time ago. Back when I thought friends were worth the effort. Now I know better, friends are just people that use you until something better comes along and drops you like a hot potato. He only had one friend, but I considered him a brother. Scott, but even Scott didn’t want to deal with him. Ever since he told him about his depression he’d been drawing away. He even went so far as to say that Stiles was being “Melodramatic and to calm down, your over reacting” So I didn’t tell him about personal stuff anymore. It’s ok, I understand, he has a girlfriend and didn’t want to be bogged down with a sad brother, I know that not everybody has a high school experience as bad as mine seems to be. So I pasted on my winning smile and walked to the cafeteria .As I walked In to the room and over to our little table in the corner the usual not-so-subtle coughing fits began over at Jacksons table  
“Spaz!” Jackson coughed.

  
“Nice bruise klutz” Matt yelled from across the room, not even bothering to cough. Almost everyone in the room turned to look at me. He sniggered as I blushed a crimson red in anger as I could imagine the nice bruise starting to blossom were my cheek had kit the lockers. I ignored it and kept walking.

  
“W-Weirdo” Greenberg half coughed, half squeaked.

  
As I looked over to the table at Greenburg’s comment he met Danny’s eyes. He gave him this sad look like he wanted to stop it but I just gave him a half-hearted shrug as if to say “What can you do?”  
I pulled out a chair and plopped down with a satisfying thump, making Scott and Allison jump apart from their impromptu macking session. Scott looked vaguely embarrassed but just smiled as he continued to hold Allisons hand. He started babbling about how he and Allison were going to the school dance and so on and so forth, But Alli looked at him with that perceptive look of his and hoped she couldn’t see how much he was hurting inside. I was having a bad day and couldn’t keep up the charade for much longer.

  
“What happened to your cheek Stiles?” She asked in a soft voice with a frown dimpling her forehead. Scott stopped mid babble stream to look at her in confusion.  
Scott looked at me until his gaze lit upon his cheek and gasped” Dude! What happened!?”

I gave a forced laugh “Ha, you know me, Mr. Two-left feet. I tripped over my shoelace trying to get away from Harris’s dungeon and fell into a locker.” I smiled my plaster smile.

Scott let out a sigh of relief “Ha-ha nice going man. Takes skill to be you”

I gave him a high-five “Don’t I know it” And Alli and Scott began smiling again. My walls were beginning to crumble to I stood up “Hey man, lady. Sorry I got to go, but I got to go talk to Mr. Finstock about that crazy ass unicorn assignment, Talk to you at home?”

Scott smiled” Sure thing, Later” And Alli waved. I waved back at them till I left the cafeteria and then I ran. I ran as my walls came tumbling down and all the rage , hurt ,mind numbing depression and sadness came crashing down on me. I didn’t hear the sound of the cafeteria door open on its creaky old hinges, as someone followed him out.  
I ran all the way to the abandoned bathrooms all the way by the decrepit old groundskeeper shack. Nobody went here, even for making out because it smelled of vomit, urine and skunk. I rushed into a stall and slammed the door shut. I tried to control my breathing but my breath sounded wheezy even to me. I sat and sobbed for a minute , raking my hands through my hair trying to get myself to calm down. I realized there was a pair of boots outside my stall door. My heart jackhammered in my chest and I bit down on my hand to keep from sobbing. The mystery man spoke to in a soft but surprisingly deep voice “Hey, are you ok?”  
I gave a chocked laugh “No”

The mystery man said “That’s ok, no one is, if you want to talk to me about it you can. You don’t have to open the door and you won’t have to see who I am. It’ll be nice to let some things off your chest. Trust me, and I promise I won’t tell anyone”

I thought about it, what proof did I have that he wouldn’t go blabbing to the entire school? None, but surprisingly I felt calmer then I had in months, ever since it started getting bad. So I told him, about the abuse from Jackson, the suicidal thoughts, the problems with Scott and home, about how my pills weren’t helping anymore. And the stranger stayed silent throughout it all. When I gave my last confession, I breathed in and felt ten times lighter.

“Done?” The stranger said after a while.  
I nodded then remembered he couldn’t see me “Yea” I said as I gave a watery sniffle.

  
“Ok,” The boy said “ I just want you to know that you have people who care about you, even if you don’t know they’re there. I just want to help and if listening to you cry is what you need, I’ll be there, and when you’re ready to talk to me face to face. I’ll be there too.”

“Thanks” I said feeling calmed by this statement though why he would feel calm after revealing his secrets to some stranger he had quite literally never seen, was beyond me. “So what’s your name? Or what should I call you?

The boy laughed “Call me Sourwolf; it’s what my sister calls me. I'm going to head back now, anytime you need me just come out here and call my name got it? I'm always here for you”

  
“Ok, Thanks Sourwolf” I said as his boots walked away, I waited 5 min then walked outside the stall and rinsed my face. Fixed my hair and walked outside. I saw a glimpse of black boots as they turned the corner into school and I suddenly realized what I had done. I had just told some of my most personal secrets to a complete stranger! Oh my god, my heart started to pick up again and I took deep breaths. In…Out… repeat. Until I was calm…er. I told myself, its ok, he promised not to tell anyone and it not that bad. I can survive this. I repeated that mantra through the day. Over and over again, through the spitball and shoves in the hallways. Through being ‘Accidentally’ shoved down the steps in front of school, And through ‘Family’ dinner. I repeated it again and again till I lay in my own bed and look at the photo of my mom and dad and cried. Cried until my head hurt then I fell asleep. Just to wake stifling my screams in a pillow, Only to repeat the cycle over and over again.  
I can survive this. I will survive this.


	3. All Of Them Saying " Kids Can Be Cruel"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, Un-beated and all mistakes are mine. Sorry for taking so long, I had an entire chapter written up with stiles having a manic episode, but when I sar down to write it it just felt wrong. ( I hand write my chapter since i spend alot of my time writing in class so I have to copy them over) So um hope you enjoy? I felt bad writing this but..LIFE! WORDS! FEELS! Enjoy:)

When I woke up there were salt tracks on my face and my eyes felt puffy. I shoved the rest of my blankets off me (I'm a restless sleeper, what a surprise) and shuffled into the bathroom. I locked the door, went to the restroom and went to the mirror to see what I had to work with today. My skin was blotchy and red in places, My eyes had dark purple bags under them, and my Eyes were bloodshot. That’s wonderful. I pull out Mellissa’s make-up bag and get started, Running cold water over my eyes first to tighten the skin, then blending the base over my face, putting concealer on my eyes. By the end I looked like a normal teen boy, not a suicidal basket case. I stood in front of the mirror, took of my clothes and stared. Words echoed through my head.

“Spaz”  
“Beanpole”  
“Stick figure”  
“Anorexic”  
“Weakling”

My eyes glittered as I took in my body, Skinny arms with barely their muscles ,Slender thighs and a non-existent butt. My only saving grace was the abs, and even those weren't real, just happy by products of my skinniness. I bent down and pulled on my clothes, pasted on a smile and unlocked the door.

Scott stood there smirking “Dude! You take longer than Allison in the shower!”

I opened my mouth the snark back at him, but Melissa walked out of her room with eyebrows raised “And how would you know that Scott?”

He turned lobster red and stuttered “U-um..Well, Y-you see…”He trailed of in embarrassment.

She laughed good-naturedly and said with a sadistic smile “We don’t have to have The Talk again do we?”

Scott quickly assured her they didn’t and I went on to my room, I smiled a little bit at the hallway event. I reached into my closet and pulled out a shirt at random. As I pulled it on I looked to see what it said, it was blue with a Charlie brown character and a saying. “I’m just one big freaking ray of sunshine aren’t I?” I chuckled and pulled on some jeans and added my red hoodie to the mix. Grabbed my bag and headed to the door, “See you at school Scott!” I yelled behind me and hugged Melissa and walked out the door. Tossing my bag into the passenger seat I hopped into my baby. I sat there for a second and just thought, About my mom, my dad, about how they passed away. I don’t believe in god, I don’t believe in some higher power. It’s hard to hope your parents are better off in some fluffy white kingdom when you don’t believe in it. My therapist says I have trust issues. Something to do with how my mom promised to come back and never did. I think he’s bullshit. I just don’t see the point on believing in some outdated religion that was only created to be used as a tool of power and manipulation; Something made up to make people feel like they weren't alone and to give them something to blame when something went wrong. He stopped talking to me about god after that. I sigh and start the car and drive to school.

I pull into a spot at the end of the parking lot and as I got out a black camaro roared past me, I jumped back to avoid being run over “Thanks Asshat!” I mumble indignantly. It screeches to a halt, they couldn’t have heard me right?

A tall brunette hops out of the driver’s seat and saunters over me. She was dressed in skinny jeans, a grey tank top and heels. If I weren’t so afraid of her scary smile I would have found her attractive. “ You ok dude?”

I gulp and say in a fast breath “ Yea”

She cocks her head at that “Liar, Do you need help? Someone to talk to?” Her car continues to idle

My face turns into stone “I’m fine,” I say in a steely voice “I don’t need some rich bitch deciding she wants to do her good deed for the day by helping some poor nerd. My problems are my own and I don’t need some Olsen twin who needs good karma to play therapist.” I shrug my bag back onto my shoulder as I stare at her.

Her eyes widen for a second then her faces falls into a predatory smile “Cool down dude, Just trying to help.” As she turns I could’ve sworn her eyes flash blue. I almost don’t catch it, but as she gets in the door I hear her say faintly “Nice going Sourwolf, little red's got teeth” and a snicker as she shuts the door. Sourwolf, As in the mysterious stranger whom I poured all my secrets to? And whoms sister I have apparently just told off? Fuck! I hate my life!

I forlornly walk the rest of the parking lot and get to my locker. Its no easy, No insults, No shoves or spitballs. Something big is going down. I cautiously open my locker and a flood of pictures waterfalls out. It takes me a second to recognize them. There all the public photos of my mom and dad, their wedding, my dad’s police photo, my mom laughing. But the faces of all these photos have been pasted onto different porn scenes. My dad is pasted onto a gay sex scene , my mom it in BDSM gear. It’s done crudely but it gets the job done. Suddenly the hallway is filled with laughter and jeers.

Jackson steps to the front of the group “Always knew your mom was a whore Spaz. But who knew your dad was a fag!” He laughs and everyone laughs with him. My vision bleeds red and I look up from the photos and slowly close my locker. I set my backpack down, whirl around and punch Jackson just like my dad taught me too, visualizing my fist going through his face. I hear his nose crack and blood starts flowing. The hallways are full of yelling and shoving. It’s a good thing its early, or we’d have teachers running out, But there used to yelling in the morning. Greenburg hold Jackson, even though he's trying to shove him off him and Matt stalks over to me.

He nods over my shoulder and two boys grab me. I strain for a second against them, But force myself to relax when I see Matts fist hurtling towards my stomach. “OOF” My breath is forced from my lungs. He sneers in my face “You’re going to pay for Jackson you freak” The next few minutes pass in a blur of punched to my stomach and ribs.

“Everybody know that if you’re going to punch Spaz, you got to make sure to leave marks because he lives with a nurse.” A acne marked fat kid snarls nasely when Matts punches stray to far up my chest.

He scoffs at the boy and tells the others to let me go. I collapse to the floor, “Better think twice next time you think about growing a backbone….Fucking Fairy” He throws over his shoulder as he walks away. I lay there as the hallways clears. Now that the hallways are once more quiet, everyone avoids my eyes as they step around my body on the floor. Now with little ruby drops from were Jackson bled.

When the Hall is cleared I drag myself up and lean against the lockers. I look at the pictures littering the floor with teardrops glittering in my eyes, “ I'm so sorry, I'm sorry I wasn’t strong enough” I gasp out as I start to clear the pictures away. I toss them in the trash and walk to the old bathrooms. I throw my bag into a dirty corner and wince as it pulls on my ribs. I pull out my emergency med and make-up kit I’ve taken to carrying since Matt started hanging with Jackson. I stifle a groan as I pull my shirt over my head. The bruises are already starting to turn colors on my ribs. I let out a choked sob and sit against the wall. I sob, heaving in deep breathes of urine tainted air, hugging my knees to my chest and wishing. Wishing my parents hadn’t died, wishing Jackson wasn’t an asshole, wishing I could die.

Slow measured footsteps walk up the door to the bathrooms. A soft voice asks “Are you ok, will you let me help you?”

I let out a ragged breath “I didn’t ask for your help! I didn’t ask for any of this!” I sobbed “I didn’t ask for this…”

The footsteps turn into a large jock, I know him. He’s on the varsity lacrosse team with Jackson, But apparently he doesn't care. He walks over to him, sits down beside him, and pulls him into his lap. It’s awkward because there about the same height. My walls start to crack and I feel myself falling into his chest, letting out my sobs, letting myself be held and taken care of. When my sobs have ceased I lean back and look at him. “Why are you helping me? Why are you doing this?”

Sourwolf just looks at me “Because you need me to, because you need somebody.”

We sat like that for a while, me not speaking and him just rubbing circles into my back. Until his chest shakes with laughter “What?” I say half indignantly and half curiously.

He pulls back and smirks “ Nice right hook Little Red”

My mouth falls open “ Really?” Sourwolf smirked and nodded. My broke out into a cautious smile “ Thanks , Sourwolf” and he just laughs.

His face loses its smile though when his eyes were once again drawn to the blossoming bruises on my chest and the yellow fading one on my cheek from yesterday. He pulls me up and over the sink. Were he helps me wrap my chest and re-apply my base and concealer were it got smudged and washed away as I cried. As we finished he jaw clenched, then like he was prieing the words from his mouth “ You have an extensive emergency medical kit and make-up bag in your backpack…You do this a lot?”

I snort “You may have not noticed me until this week, but Ive been hiding and crying in bathrooms since I was a kid. I’ve had to carry that kit for months, hell I’m the reason the janitor even bothers to take out the trash in this abandoned bathroom. I'm constantly throwing out bloody bandages and things into the trashcan here.”

Sourwolf looks at me with pain in his eyes and I swear, just for a moment. His hazel eyes flash bright blue. Weird, must be my eyes because I though his sisters did too. “Why do you put up with this?” He asked me

I give him a tired look “Because I have to” and grab my back.

“Well, you know I’m always here if you need me” He says as he grabs his bag. “I won’t tell anyone, Ill see you around?” As he turns to leave his cheeks flush red and he says quietly “ U-um as you were crying I put my number in your phone, Under Sourwolf. Text me if you need anything” He walks out the door.

I gather up my supplies, pack them away once more in the bottom of my bag and realize. I have a friend, Not a mandatory friend because we live together friend like Scott, But a real, Choose to be your friend unselfish friend. Wow, it’s amazing what one friend can do. I walk out the door and calm my nerves, steel my face. Prepared to face the sneers, jeers, name calling and the abuse sure to come today, I hope I broke Jacksons nose is my only thought. I hope he feels embarrassed enough to lie when people ask him if ‘Spaz’ really broke his nose.

Because I am strong, stronger then they think. Once day, they’ll see just how strong.


	4. He lived like the uphills were mountains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles hangs with the Hales:)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Sorry for taking so long. Had some RL issues, I got strep throat, my dad had a stroke, and we were in the hospital for awhile. BUT! Everything is ok now, and hopefully we will be back to weekly updates:) I love you all and thank you for the lovely comments :) I hope you enjoy this chapter!  
> As usual Not Beta-d! All mistakes are my own  
> Enjoy!  
> **Also! Stiles-Sexual IS NOT MINE! I can't remember where I read it:( Otherwise I would give credit, but anyways, that is not mine, i just stole it for this scene

It’s a long day, between Jacksons snarling face lurking around corners, and Matt stalking me and waiting for a moment alone. Sourwolf surprised me though, even though he never stepped in and stopped Jackson or talked to me. He was always there, standing next to me in the lunch line, leaning two lockers down on his phone. Studying the table over in the library, It was comforting. This morning I felt like I was living in quicksand, every movement too slow and too much effort. My mood is shifting though, I feel like I can breathe, I have a friend, and he watches over me. I can do this, The more I thought about it the less angry and sad I got. I don't want to say happy, but maybe I'll get there.

“Stilinski! I know that you have such a trying privileged 1st world life. If it’s not too much trouble try to stay awake in my class!” Harris barked at me snapping me out of my daydream, “ If you're so confident in your abilities to sleep and learn, what is the chemical formula for photosynthesis?”

I looked at him for a moment, processing the words and the answer fell out of my mouth before I could stop it “6CO2 + 6H2O =light energy=> C6H12O6 + 6O2 “ Harris’s eyes widened a little then his face fell into its usual scowl and turned back to the board. I couldn't stop the small smile that played over my lips, He didn't yell at me, nobody coughed ‘Smart ass’ . It wasn't 3rd grade anymore, being smart wasn't a crime. My mood was boosted and as I walked from class to my car I had a bounce in my step. Sourwolf popped out of thin air talking on his cell and gently hip checked me as he walked next to me. I let out a laugh and I stopped, I forgot how much my laugh sounds so much like my mom’s. Like wind chimes in the summer.

Sourwolfs eyes lightened and his smile grew “You have an amazing laugh” he said into the phone as he looked at me. It took me longer than I’m proud of to realize that he was talking to me and that there wasn't anyone on the phone. “Hey, I'm leaving school now and I don't have practice today, you wanna hang?” My breath stopped, nobody ever asked me to hangout. I nodded yes as we approached to the exit “Cool” He said with a smirk. “ I'll text you the address. Later Little Red” and walked off to meet his sister.

I walked to my car and tossed my bag into the back seat. I hopped into my baby , my heart thudding away, playing the song of the nervous. As I pulled out of my parking spot a red Porsche zoomed past, nearly clipping my bumper. It was Matts car, he glared at me as he drove past.*BZZZZT* *BZZZZT* I jumped out of my skin as I slapped my hand down to my pocket. Breathing hard I pulled out my phone and flipped it open

SourWolf: Lupine Road 568, See you there Little Red ;P  
Stiles: See you there Sourwolf : )

I laughed and pulled out the parking lot, I was going to hang out with Sourwolf, I wasn’t alone. There was somebody out there who saw me at my worst, and still wanted to hang out with me. I turned on the radio and the song, If you're going through hell, was on. I smiled, turned it up, And started to sing along. “Well you know those times when you feel like There's a sign there on your back that says I don't mind if you kick me.Things go from bad to worse You think it can't get worse than that And then they do. Used the needle of your compass, to sew up your broken heart” I laughed, I just love it when the songs on the radio match your life. It’s like magic:-)  
I belted out the chorus “If you're goin' through hell keep on going Don't slow down if you're scared don't show it You might get out before the devil even knows you're there I've been deep down in that darkness I've been down to my last match,But the good news is there's angels everywhere out on the street,Holdin' out a hand to pull you back up on your feet” I smiled, there really were. I finally pulled up to his house as the last chords of the song died down. Some DJ came on the radio talking about a concert or whatever. I turned off the car and sat there for a second. What was I doing? Sourwolf was a cool kid, I shouldn't be here! I took a deep breath, tried to slow down my pounding heart and grabbed my bag. I shoved open the door, it sticks sometimes, and walked up to his house. It was huge, old and beautiful. There were some herbs planted under the front windows, what looked like a garden in the back, and a REALLY big doggie door. Huh, didn’t know they had a dog. I shrugged

I walked up the porch and knocked on the door. It flew open a second later, A tall woman who looked like a slightly older version of Sours sister. “Hi! You must be Stiles, come on in sweetie” She smiled at me warmly and led me to the kitchen. “Do you want some cookies?” she asked as she bustled around the kitchen, Pulling out pots and pans, opening the fridge and pulling out vegetables. “Oh! Are you vegetarian?” She asked, with a concerned look on her face.

“U-um ,No” I stuttered out, smiling when a relived look came over her face.

“ Good.” She said in a firm voice and laughed, “ We’re a meat eating family” and we laughed together.

Sourwolf walked in and eyed us suspiciously, I put on my innocent face and looked at him with guileless eyes. He snorted at my face “How did you get him to laugh? It took me days to do that.” He pouted jokingly

“Well Derek ,Maybe that’s because you’re constantly scowling, If you smiled more people wouldn’t be afraid of you” His mom said with a smile

My heart stopped. Derek? As in Derek HALE?! Derek the lacrosse All-Star, He was the most popular kid in school. No wonder I thought he looked familiar! OH.MY.GOD. I can’t believe I thought I had friends, It’s probably some elaborate set-up. I kept a straight face and pretend to listen to their conversation.  
Derek’s nose flared and he looked at me, “Are you ok?” He asked me with a concerned voice, As I looked at him he spoke to is mom without taking his eyes away from me. “I’m gonna take Stiles upstairs ,Ok Mom?”

“Sure honey, Dinner is at 6:30”She replied while looking at me and breathing deeply

Derek dragged me up the stairs and into his room, As I walked inside I almost laughed. His room was postered wall to wall with , not lacrosse stars, But poets. Maya Angelou, Edgar Allan Poe, Robert Frost , and Emily Dickinson all held a spot on his walls. There were a dozen more I didn’t know, and I t was beautiful. Derek blushed when he saw me staring; he cleared his throat and rubbed the back of his neck. He sighed and said self-consciously “Yea…So this is my room”

I looked at him and smiled, “It’s beautiful” I said, before remembering I was mad at him. I shut my face down and sat on the bed.  
Derek sat down next to me and nudged me with his shoulder “What’s wrong?” He asked while frowning at me.

“Was it all a joke to you?” I blurted out before I could stop it, But if it was already out there, might as well finish it. “Did you laugh when I was sobbing into your arms? Bet Jackson got a real hoot out of it when you told him that Spaz spent his lunch crying like a girl” My voice wobbled and my eyes glittered with tears.

Derek looked at me with pain and confusion “What? What are you talking about? I would never tell anyone about what you told me, and I would NEVER tell Jackson anything! He’s an asshole who needs to be put in his place!” His voice getting louder with every word, until he finished and grabbed me, pulling me into his arms.

I pulled back and looked at him, “Are you telling the truth?” I asked him with a straight face.

“Yes! God yes, I would never hurt you stiles.” He said, pleading with his eyes.

“I'm sorry” I whispered “It’s just that I didn’t realize you were Derek Hale, Mr. Popularity. My experience with the cool kids hasn't exactly been trust inspiring” I said with a soft laugh.

Derek chuckled and nodded, “It’s cool man, What do you wanna do?” He said as he pulled back and I dried my eyes.

“Well I kickass at monopoly” I said with a smirk.

“Ha!” He snorted “We’ll see, I am reigning champ mister! Be prepared to grovel Red!” He yelled over his shoulder and jumped up to grab the game from on top of his desk. I laughed and his eyes sparkled when he heard me.

I got on the floor and stretched out on my stomach. He plopped down in front of me and laid out the game. I picked the iron and he picked the moneybag . “Cocky much?” I asked with a raised eyebrow.

“It’s not cocky if I know I’m going to win” He smirked and stuck out his tongue. I laughed and started the game.

2 hours later his mom came in with a plate of sandwiches and some water. She laughed when she say us, we were deep in the game, intensely staring at the board and rolling the dice, silent at we passed money back and forth. She set the plate down on the bed and walked out the door “Kick his ass Stiles” She threw over her shoulder as she closed the door

Derek gasped indignantly and I busted out laughing. I smiled and rolled over to stretch. I arched my back with my hand above my head, my shirt rode up to rest just under my ribs, while my pants rode low on my hip. Fabric catching and scraping on my skin, I stayed like that for a few seconds, relishing in the feeling of stretching. I sighed as I rolled back over and grabbed the dice and rolled. “Yes! Suck that Sourwolf!” I say as I rolled a 9 and landed right after his row of hotels, without having to pay a dime.

I looked up at Derek, His face was slack and he was looking at me weird, he licked his lips and took a deep shuddering breath. “ Lucky roll" He said in a raspy voice

“You ok?” I laughed while smiling at him.

“Yep!” He said in a bright forced voice And smiled

 

“You’re just upset I'm winning” I stuck my tongue out at him.

He laughed “Not for long” smirking.

30 minutes later Derek hung his head in defeat as he shelled over his last 1k and declared bankruptcy.

I jumped up intending to shout my victory but my legs didn't agree and promptly buckled caused me to tumble on top of Derek. We looked at each other for a second before bursting into laughter. I rolled off of him and sighed. “Thank you” I said “For everything” While turning to look at him

“No problem Little Red” He smiled and bumped his shoulder into mine.

“Hey love birds!” Derek’s sister barged in and sat on the bed as Derek and I sat Up“ Don’t you two make a perfect couple” she smirked.

I laughed, not seeing Derek’s panicked expression. I crawled into his lap,hugged him and said “ Oh, I know Darling, Can’t you tell, We’re MADLY in love!” and pouted my lips for dramatic effect, laughed and kissed Derek on the cheek.

“Laura!” Derek barked out in a strained voice, and I looked at him and whispered sorry in his ear and climbed off his lap.

She smirked and said “Mom says dinner in 15 minutes, Later Red, Later Sour”

As she closed the door I apologized to Derek “ I'm so sorry, I was just playing with Laura, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable”

He laughed “ Oh that’s fine, I Just don’t like her barging in, I could be doing things!” His eyes widened and his cheeks turned scarlet when he realized what he had just said.

I busted out laughing then stopped and cursed “SHIT!” at Derek’s confused look I explained,” I forgot to tell my Melissa I was coming over here!” I smacked my forehead “ Gimme one minute, I gotta call her” Derek nodded his understanding and walked outside

I dialed Melissa’s number and listened to the dial tone for a second before she picked up “Were the hell are you Stiles! I’ve been worried sick!”  
“I'm at a friend’s house. I’m sorry for not calling” I said in a contrite voice

“I called Scott” she said accusingly, “He said you weren't with him!”

I gasped indignantly and said into the phone “I have other friends thank you very much! I’m at Derek Hales house and I was invited to dinner.” I huffed into the phone “Can I stay?” I asked quickly.

Static silence echoed over the line  
“……Sure stiles, you can stay. H-Have a good time”

I said quietly “Thank you” and she sighed.I laughed and hung up. I walked out the door and into Derek’s chest. “Oof!” I grunted out “God, are you made of steel?!”

He laughed, “Something like that , is Melissa cool with it?” I nodded smiling and he laughed,” Cool, let’s go wash our hands before my mom starts yelling” He smirked and led me to the bathroom, we wrestled over the sink and made a mess, cleaned it up before going down stairs.

“Hi honey” His mom smiled at me “ You can sit next to Derek, Is that ok?

“Yea, That’s great, Thanks” I smiled at her and sat down next to Derek

I sat there quietly, just observing them. How His mom and dad still held hands under the table. How his mom definitely wore the pants because when Derek and Laura started snarking at each other it was her commanding voice that broke them up. “So,Stiles” Laura’s sticky sweet voice made me look to her warily “Do you have a girlfriend…or boyfriend?” Derek tensed beside me.

I laughed and choked on my food “Ha-ha no, I don't have a boyfriend” I smiled at her “I don't have a girlfriend either, I may be bi-sexual but there aren't any stiles-sexual people at our school” The table burst put laughing

“Oh I’m sure you’ll find somebody Little Red” Laura smirked at me with a scary look in her eyes

The rest of dinner continued on in the same way, With snide remarks and loving smiles. It was everything I missed about my own family. After everybody was done, they scattered, I went upstairs and grabbed my bag. “I should probably go , enjoy my life before Monday. Jacksons gonna kill me”

Derek smiled at me, “I’ll protect you, And you can come over tomorrow if you want” He said as he rubbed the back of his neck nervously

“Cool” I smiled, “See you then” And gave him a hug

Derek held me tight and held me for a second longer than Scott would. As we separated he smiled at me. “Tomorrow Little Red” He laughed.

I smiled and walked out of his room and down the stairs. I hopped into my baby and started the car. I drove home, carelessly singing along to some slow song on the radio. I smiled, Content, Happy for the first time in a long time. I pulled up to the house, walked inside and gave Melissa a hug.

“Have a nice time?” She smiled at me

“Yes,” I smiled “I really did” Laughing I ran up the stairs and into my bedroom. Falling onto my bed I turned my head to look at my parents. “I made a friend…” I whispered to them. “ You'd be proud of me” I said with tears in my eyes and fell asleep, with tears in my eyes. For the first time in a long time though, they were tears of happiness. I wasn't alone anymore.  
I no longer stood alone. I had a friend.


	5. Derek's P.O.V : He lived like the uphills were mountains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to write dereks point of view for this chapter....So I did. I'm sorry we'll be back to plat soon haha. I also want to write Derek reading Tifos from both points of view. Then we'll be back to our regularly scheduled Stiles:) Unless you want more thing written from Derek's point of view if so just Comment and I'll get right on it:)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual all mistakes are mine, Un-Beta'd. Hope you enjoy:)
> 
> Hope you enjoy Dereks mind, Sorry for making the laura-Derek scene , but he was an asshole so he deserved it, but he's better now so its ok :)
> 
> Enjoy and Comment!

It killed me. I was in English class thinking about Stiles, I had finally got to hold the boy I had been staring at for 3 years. The boy who sat in the stands, freezing his ass off cheering for a friend who never left the bench. The boy who had a remarkable brain, when he chose to use it. It seemed like I was the only one to see it and I was ok with that, I didn’t share well. It just killed me thinking that I had let this happen. Trying to fit in and not make waves, I had allowed my mate to be abused, by his classmates, by his friends, and by me. He felt alone and it was my fault. I drifted through English, ignoring everything but the heartbeat next door that pounded in my head. As the bell rang I promised myself Stiles wouldn't leave my sight today. I followed him until he reached his locker, checking his scent for fear or pain. Nothing worse than this morning. Holding him in that godforsaken bathroom was the only thing that kept me from going feral and ripping Jackson to pieces right on campus. His heartbeat changed and I looked up from my phone were I was telling mother Stiles was coming over for dinner tonight. He caught my eyes and his scent subtly changed to one of comfort. 

I looked back down to my phone and smiled. Mom had replied to my text and said she’d help get Stiles there is she had to tie him up herself. She knew Stiles was my mate and didn’t approve of how I had been handling the situation, guess she finally agreed with my choice of action. Figures kidnapping is more acceptable than lurking. The family I come from *Sigh* I finished walking to the cafeteria, a few feet behind Stiles in the lunch line. I brushed his hand when I went to grab whatever unidentifiable meat they were serving today. Dogs wouldn’t eat this shit, and I would know. His heartbeat didn’t change and neither did his scent, But my heart raced and my hand sizzled were it had brushed his.

“I’m gonna kick the fucking Fairy’s face in after school” I heard matt snarl to the boys on the lacrosse team . They were sitting at the table by the windows, their usual spot. The only problem was that they were being quiet, quiet meant deadly. If they were loud then they usually didn’t mean harm, just teenagers being teenagers, but when they were quiet that meant they wanted to do some serious damage without being implicated.   
As I bought my food, Laura beckoned me over to her table and I nodded at her yes, but looked towards Matt’s table. She nodded in understanding. I walked over to their table and sat down, they immediately made a spot for me. I was their star player, while I didn’t always exercise that power like Jackson and Matt did. Everyone knew who to be afraid of. “You gonna help us kick Spaz’s teeth in?” Matt asked with a sadistic smile. I heard a metallic whine from a few tables over , I looked and saw Laura had put a dent in the table from gripping it too hard, I raised an eyebrow at her and she smiled innocently.

I looked at Matt very calmly “You touch a hair on Stiles’ head, and I will make it my personal mission to make sure every single one of you is wearing a cast the next time you walk off a lacrosse field. I will purposely lose every game from now until we graduate. Got it?”   
Matt’s mouth rose in a sneer “Why the fuck are you protecting that freak? He nothing but a useless piece of foster trash, He's better off dead.” He gave a harsh laugh.

I just looked at him and slowly his face evened out until he looked at me with dead eyes. “You better take me seriously Matt, Or you’ll regret it.” The team looked at me with surprise on their faces as I walked away.

“Nice job little bro, finally growing a pair and protecting your mate” Laura smirked as I sat across from her. ‘

I sat there for a second and looked at her with sad eyes, “I didn’t realize how bad it was…”

Her eyes narrowed, “What do you mean?”

“He carries a emergency first-aid kit fit for war and a make-up kit in his backpack at all times. He has bruises all over his chest, New and Old. His face is a collage of small scars from lockers and punches. He doesn't believe he has anyone or anything to live for. He is this close to giving up Laura” I looked at her with tears in my blue eyes.

Her eyes bled to match mine as she looked at the table I came from then looked at me with rage in her eyes “I told you to help him, But no! You had a REPUTATION to protect!” she hissed at me in anger, “You can blame them all you want Derek, but the truth is you could have stopped this! You CHOSE to let your mate be abused! I swear to god if you don’t make this right I will hunt you down and tear you limb from limb brother.” The last word fell from her lips dripping in poison.

I sat there quietly, accepting her words, knowing they were truth. “I’ve been holding him in the old bathroom while he cries and helping him tape his wounds. I’m going to invite him over for dinner tonight.”

Her face softened slightly. “Don’t fuck it up brother” She looked at me seriously

I looked over to where Stiles sat with his brother/friend Scott and Allison. He smiled and laughed but smelled like sadness like usual, but his scent was slowly changing. It had started to smell less like depression and more like safety and comfort. It made my tense muscles relax just to smell that on him. I swear to god, Stiles is like Heroine. I don’t know what I would do without him.

The shrill bell rings out and echoes around the cafeteria. Laura and I split and head off to our separate classes. I have a free period for ‘Study Hall’ So I go to the library and look at the reading material Stiles was reading when he was in here earlier. John Green? Who the hell is John Green? I look quizzically at the book he was looking at earlier, The fault in our stars. “Despite the tumor-shrinking medical miracle that has bought her a few years, Hazel has never been anything but terminal, her final chapter inscribed upon diagnosis. But when a gorgeous plot twist named Augustus Waters suddenly appears at Cancer Kid Support Group, Hazel’s story is about to be completely rewritten.” Sounds kind of cheesy but Stiles likes it so it has to be at least ok. 

A girl who sits behind me in English class walks past me but see the book in my hands. “That book is amazing,” she smiled, tucking auburn hair behind her ear as green eyes sparkle behind glasses. “ Good luck Hale” she laughs and walks away, her hair bouncing and shining as she leaves. She cries in the bathroom at lunch, and she hides cuts on her thighs. Her name is Kate. I keep tabs on her because she was one of the few people to watch out for Stiles when I didn’t.

I push out thought of before and instead turn to the future, of Stiles and I. Being happy. I sigh head to the counter and tell the librarian my ID code to check out the book. She smiles at me warmly “Good luck honey” and hands me a pack of tissues she keeps under the counter for emotionally intense books. 

I eyed them warily but accepted them. Was this really such a sad book? “Thanks” I said as I turned away. I wandered the halls, keeping my ears tuned for stiles. I snorted when I heard Stiles correctly answer Harris’s question. I swear that man would rather see the kids in this school hug by their necks than in his classroom. Laura and I call him Filch. It helps that he's scowls like him. I found a bench by the front of the school, sat down and put my book away. The bright blue cover seemingly at odds with the browns and greys of my binders and notebooks, Like Stiles. I smiled to myself, I’m so corny. I just sat there for the rest of the period, thinking, just thinking. About how on earth I was going to get Stiles to trust me, how to tell him , ‘Oh hey! By the way, I’m a werewolf and were mates destined to be together forever . Don’t forget, I’m going to have to turn you into a werewolf someday. That cool?’ Ha, that’s going to go over well. I can just see Stiles’ face mixture of confusion, disbelief, and a dash of your batshit crazy, I laughed .With that thought still echoing in my head, and a ghost of a smile on my lips the bell rang. I picked up my bag and walked into the crowd of people and milled around waiting for Stiles. 

I spotted him , pulled out my phone, I gently hip checked him and smiled down at him as I walked beside him. He let out a tinkling laugh and before I could stop ,the words “You have an amazing laugh” fell out. 

He stared at me for a second then his eyes lit up as he realized I was talking ti him. I laughed and said “Hey, I'm leaving school now and I don’t have practice today, you wanna hang?” my heart pounded as I waited for him to answer. He just nodded and looked at me with wide eyes. “Cool” I smiled as the pounding in my chest eased, “Ill text you the address. Later Little Red” I said with a wide smile and walked off towards Laura. In my way I spared a glance towards Matt. He was giving me the death glare, I just sent him a blank face. He snarled and hopped into his over-compensating car. I pull out my phone and shot off a text to Stiles

Derek: Lupine Road 568, See you there Little Red ;P  
LittleRed: See you there Sourwolf : -)

I walked up to Laura with a smile on my face. She looked at me with a knowing smirk. ”Texting Little Red lover boy?” She snorted when I blushed. I just hopped into the car and pulled out the book. Laura looked at the book and smiled “YOU know how to read” 

I looked at her and stuck out my tongue “Yes! I can read” I huffed and crossed my arms

She smirked “Did Stiles ask you to read it?

My blush got darker and she started to laugh “No” I mumbled “He was reading it in the library earlier”

She wiped her eyes and choked out “And you didn’t leap across the library to attack the book?” A t my quizzical look she explained “ Dude, that book is Moffat and Satan’s love child, Also known as John Green.”

At the mention of the evil genius behind my secret obsession my eyes got wide and I looked down on the book in my hands in Horror “What?! No wonder the crazy librarian gave me tissues with the book”

Laura pulled over the car and just laughed for 5 minutes “WHOO! Ok” she giggled “Good luck bro” and just patted me on my shoulder. We drove the rest of the way home in silence. 

When we finally pulled up to the house, Laura ran off to the house, no doubt to start scheming with Mother. I sighed and picked up my bag and book before trudging into the house. I dreaded walking through that door, fearing my mother’s wrath. If I thought Laura was bad, Mother was going to knock me off my feet…literally, But then Stiles popped into my head. With his sunshine and rainbows smile, and the way he threw himself into everything. With those thoughts in my head I picked up my pace and booked it into my room, stopping only for a few moments to kiss Mom on my way in. 

As I turned away from her she grabbed my hand and turned me around. “I trust Laura has already given you the speech?” She asked me in a cool tone and a blank face. I looked at the ground and nodded. “Good” she said and then brought me into a crushing hug “I’m so proud of you Derek, Treat him well” she whispered in my ear. I nodded fiercely and she laughed and let me go. I laughed and ran up the stairs. I looked around my room; it was plastered wall to wall with pictures of poets and Doctor Who. I tore down all the pictures of the doctor and carefully put them in my closet along with my tardis plushie and sonic screwdriver. Remembering the time Laura found me in my room sobbing and holding my tardis after watching Doomsday. She just laughed at me while I screamed at her to get out of my room. I shudder at the memory, and finish packing away my whovian memorabilia. As I stare at my room for a second I hear Stiles driving up the road. I laugh as I hear him singing, he actually has a really nice voice. I lay down in bed and listen to him get out of the car. Frowning a little when I hear his heartbeat pick up outside the door, and smile when he calms down.

I snicker into my hand at the faint smell of confusion that spikes when he talks to my mom. I make my way down stairs and hear him laugh as mom calls us a ‘Meat eating family’ I snigger, Understatement. I come around the corner and frown theatrically at them “How did you get him to laugh? It took me days to do that.” I pouted”

“Well Derek, Maybe that’s because you’re constantly scowling, If you smiled more people wouldn’t be afraid of you” Mom said with a smile

I smiled and then froze when Stiles scent spiked in fear and confusion. I took a deep breath and tried to isolate feelings I smelled, Fear, Anger, Confusion, Hate. “Are you ok?” I asked me with a concerned voice, as I looked at him I spoke without looking away “I’m gonna take Stiles upstairs, Ok Mom?” 

“Sure honey, Dinner is at 6:30”She replied while looking at Stiles and doing the same as me, trying to isolate smells. 

I dragged him up the stairs and into my room . I can feel my blush rising up my neck as I see Stiles stare around my room, really glad I cleared out my whovian stuff. I cleared my throat and rubbed my neck. I sighed and said self-consciously “Yea…So this is my room” 

“It’s beautiful” Stiles says and I smile, But he gets a blank look and sits down on my bed. I sat beside him and nudged him with my shoulder “What’s wrong?” I asked while frowning at him.

Was it all a joke to you?” He says rapidly. “Did you laugh when I was sobbing into your arms? Bet Jackson got a real hoot out of it when you told him that Spaz spent his lunch crying like a girl” His voice cracks and his eyes glitter.

I look at him with pain and confusion “What? What are you talking about? I would never tell anyone about what you told me, and I would NEVER tell Jackson anything! He’s an asshole who needs to be put in his place!” My voice voice getting louder with every word, until I finish and grabbed him, pulling him into my arms. Taking deep breaths and rubbing his back.

He pulls back and looks at me “Are you telling the truth?” He asks with a straight face   
“Yes! God yes, I would never hurt you stiles.” I plead, begging with my eyes. 

“I'm sorry” he whispered “It’s just that I didn’t realize you were Derek Hale, Mr. Popularity. My experience with the cool kids hasn’t exactly been trust inspiring” he laughed softly. 

I chuckled and nodded, “It’s cool man, what do you wanna do?” I ask as he pulls back and dries his eyes. I try to calm my pulse, taking deep breaths of Stiles-scented air.

“Well I kickass at monopoly” He says with a smirk.

“Ha!” I snorted “We’ll see, I am reigning champ mister! Be prepared to grovel Red!” I yell over my shoulder and jump up to grab the game from the top of my desk. 

Stiles laughs and I smile when I hear it. It’s such an amazing laugh. Stiles laid on the floor and stretched out on his stomach. I purposely sat dawn fast and ignored the fact that his shirt was just a little to small on him and left a single stripe of skin visible on his lower back. Just big enough to see his venus dimples. I sit down and lay out the game, studiously ignoring the tantalizing sliver of skin calling my name. Begging to be kissed. 

Stiles grabs the iron and I grab the moneybag . “Cocky much?” he asks with a raised eyebrow. 

“It’s not cocky if I know I’m going to win” I smirk and stick out my tongue. He laughs and starts the game. 

2 hours later my mom came in with a plate of sandwiches and some water. She laughed when she saw us, we were deep in the game, intensely staring at the board and rolling the dice, silent at we passed money back and forth. She set the plate down on the bed and walked out the door “Kick his ass Stiles” She threw over her shoulder as she closed the door

I gasped and Stiles busted out laughing. He smiled and rolled over to stretch. He arched his back with his hands above his head, his shirt riding all the way up to just under his ribs. Showing surprisingly nice abs and a happy trail that lead down, past the edge of were his jeans clung to his hips , I could hear the fabric catching and sliding against his skin.

I stared at his stomach, at how beautiful he look with his back arched, making me wonder if I could make him arch of the bed, begging me to…. He rolled over smiling and rolled the dice and I swear to god I couldn’t tell anybody what it was. My mind was still stuck on Stiles in bed, sweating, arching off and flexing his abs as he begged me “Yes! Suck that Sourwolf!” I almost choke as Stiles whoops and movies his piece.

“Lucky roll” I manage to squeeze out of my dry throat

“You ok?” He laughs with sparkling eyes as he smiles at me.

“Yep!” I say in a tone slightly more normal.

“You’re just upset I'm winning” He sticks his tongue out at me. What is he, 5?

I laughed “Not for long” smirking.

30 minutes later I hung his head in shame as I handed over my last 1k and declared bankruptcy.  
Stiles jumped up starting to shout something but he promptly fell over on my. I looked at him for a second before bursting into laughter and Stiles rolled over and giggled. Stiles sighed. “Thank you” he said “For everything” While turning to look at me

“No problem Little Red” I smiled and bumped his shoulder.

“Hey love birds!” Laura barged in and sat on the bed as Stiles and I sat up“ Don’t you two make a perfect couple” she smirked.

Stiles laughed but I panicked, shooting Laura the stink eye. Stiles crawled into my lap, hugged me and said “Oh, I know Darling, Can’t you tell, We’re MADLY in love!” Pouting his lips and kissing me on the cheek.

My heart pounded in my chest and I told my body ‘No! We are not kissing him, he is joking. CALM DOWN!’  
“Laura!” I barked out in a stressed voice, Stiles climbed off my lap, whispering sorry in my ear and sitting beside me. I stifled a gasp as his hand rested on my thigh for a second .

Laura smirked at me as she picked up my heartbeat change and smirked , she said “Mom says dinner in 15 minutes, Later Red, Later Sour”

As she closed the door Stiles apologized to me “I’m so sorry, I was just playing with Laura, I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable”

I laughed “ Oh that’s fine, I Just don’t like her barging in, I could be doing things!” my eyes got wide and I flushed scarlet when I realized what I had just said.

Stiles burst out laughing then stopped and cursed “SHIT!” at my confused look he explained,” I forgot to tell my Melissa I was coming over here!” he smacked his forehead, leaving a red mark “ Gimme one minute, I gotta call her” I nodded my understanding and walked outside.

I sat in the hallway and tried to calm my heartbeat. Good god, the boy could blink and I’d come begging. This is a problem; I can’t believe I put this off for so long. I can just imagine all of the times I could have been holding Stiles in that bathroom. Been inviting him over to the house, we could have been dating by now! I face palm and stand up as I hear Stiles say goodbye to Melissa and walk to the door, he opens the door and runs into me without looking  
“Oof!” Stiles grunted “God, are you made of steel?!”

I laughed, “Something like that, is Melissa cool with it? “He nodded smiling 

I laughed,” Cool, let’s go wash our hands before my mom starts yelling” I smirked and led him to the bathroom, we started a splash war and had to clean up the mess before going down stairs. 

It was a normal dinner. Laura and I snarked at each other. Mom yelled at us. I stared at Stiles any chance I got while Laura smirked at me and I stuck my tongue out at her. She gave me an evil smile and in her cotton candy voice she said “Stiles” He looked at her cautiously and I snickered to myself “Do you have a girlfriend…or boyfriend?” I tensed in my seat. What was she doing! She’s going to fuck it up!

Stiles laughed and choked on his food “Ha-ha no, I don’t have a boyfriend” He smiled at her “I don’t have a girlfriend either, I may be bi-sexual but there aren’t any stiles-sexual people at our school” The table burst put laughing and I thought. Bi-Sexual? Since when?! Who cares! I have a chance!

“Oh I’m sure you’ll find somebody Little Red” Laura smirked at me with a scary look in her eyes and smiled at Stiles

The rest of dinner continued on in the same way, with sneaky glances and poison smiles. After everyone was done we all separated and I dragged Stiles up into my room. He grabbed his bag “I should probably go , enjoy my life before Monday. Jacksons gonna kill me” He looked at me with a sad smile on his face. 

I smiled at him, “I’ll protect you, and you can come over tomorrow if you want” I said as I rubbed the back of my neck nervously  
“Cool” He smiled, “See you then” And gave me a hug

I held him tight and held me for a second longer than I should. As we separated he smiled at me. “Tomorrow Little Red” I laughed.

I listened to him head out side and hop in his car. I listened to him hum to himself until I couldn’t hear him anymore  
Laura popped into my room and sat on my bed “Sooooo” she smirked at me. I blushed and she started laughing “ You hid all your whovian gear!”

I frowned “So what?” 

She snorted “Dude, nobody’s allowed to touch that stuff, And you NEVER take it down” she smiled at me “You liiiiike him”

I huffed “ He’s my mate, of course I like him,” I mumbled under my breathe “ Who cares about his amazing laughter, or his abs….”

Laura burst into laughter and patted me on my back “Good job bro, treat him right!” she said and slapped me on my back before heading into her own room.  
I took off my shirt and changed into my P.E. shorts. Then fell back and sprawled out on my bed, one arm over my head, the other resting on my waistband. I sighed thinking about Stiles. About his face, scrunched up in laughter, how it relaxed completely when he stretched himself out. I thought about how his face would look strung out and begging, back arching off my bed. I slipped my hand underneath my shorts and started to stroke my cock. Thinking about his perfect lips, about how he’d bite them and they would be slick and swollen. His eyes shut tight as he grasped at blankets and called out my name, begging for me to fuck him. My breath hitched and I started to pump faster, sliding the slick skin over my sensitive tip.

Leaking pre-come, I thought of Stiles pouty lips wrapped around my cock, sucking and Gagging on my dick, my hands slipping on his head, grasping for a place to push and pull on. “Mom!!” Laura yelled from her room “I have a paper to write! Make Derek stop jacking off! I can SMELL it!” 

My hand jerked out of my pants as she started yelling and I rolled over and yelled into my pillow “I HATE YOU LAURA!” I groaned into my pillow, boner sufficiently killed and died of shame as I heard mom and dad downstairs laughing. I hate my life. I thought of Stiles smile, ok, maybe I only hate parts of my life. I rolled over in bed and thought about how I was going to win over Stiles. Step 1: Read The fault in our stars.  
I pulled out the book from my backpack beside my bed, but decided that I should read It at school tomorrow, were I could talk to Stiles if I had any questions about it. I fell asleep smiling and thinking about Stiles.

I was going to win him over, Cockblocking, and Nosy sisters be damned!


	6. A personality made up of tests and pills

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles is becoming manic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, sorry for the long lag between updates, I have finals and some drama going on IRL. Hopefully it will resolve its self and you guys will have regular updates:) Enjoy
> 
> As always: Un-beta'd, fell free to comment my mistakes in the comment section

When I woke up, something was different.  I stayed in bed stating at the ceiling for a second until a little voice in my head told me what I was missing, and it hit me. The pain, the depression. The horrible crushing pain in my chest. The sinking feeling that everything was wrong and that I was worthless. It was gone! I shot out of bed and ran over to the mirror. I laughed as I looked into the mirror. That nagging voice in my head that always told me I was ugly, was quiet for the first time in weeks.  My eyes stared back at me like glasses of whiskey, sparkling with happiness. I stood tall and ran my hands down my body. I had abs! I had muscles! When had those got there? Who cares! I’m attractive, and I’m happy! I rejoiced with that little voice in, my head that whispered “You’re invincible”

                I laughed and whooped as I ran around my room like a three year-old on Christmas, pulling on a pair of old grey sweats that hung a little low on my hips and a pair of running shoes I hadn’t used since a couple months ago when Melissa dragged me and Scott to the gym on the mistaken impression that we would bond as a family. The only thing that that trip led to was family misery. She quickly gave up on that. Laughing at the memory I jogged downstairs to the kitchen and grabbed a water bottle. Taking a swig as Melissa followed me down stairs for her daily heroin fix. “Ok 1, why are you so happy this early in the morning? It’s not natural,” She groaned as she smiled at me “And 2 where you going?” She raised her eyebrows as she took in my shirtless state.

                I smiled at her as she fumbled with the coffee maker and slowly reached over to push the right button and replied “ I'm going for a run”

I laughed as she said “Without a shirt, and thank you. That coffee machine makes the best damn coffee but I swear it’s like they made it hard to work just so they could watch the world burn”

I snorted and said “Now why would I want to hide this glorious body?” At her amused look and her raised eyebrow I stuck my tongue at her and jogged out the door, her goodbye echoing in my ears as I shut the door. I jogged in place for a minute, the cold air making my skin tighten and burning in my lungs. With a dragon like exhale and a smile I started off toward the forest trail. It was a 3 mile path that wound through the hills and around the rivers to end where it started. With every thump of my feet on the beaten track I could feel my heart getting lighter, Higher and higher I flew. Till I couldn’t help the smile that cracked my face in half as I ran past the half-way point.  I was about to laugh when I saw a familiar shaggy head of dark hair run onto the track from a side trail about  a hundred feet infront of me. I swallowed my giggles and tried to match my footfalls with his while trying to catch him until I was a few feet behind him. With a war cry I launched myself onto his back “Rawr!”

                Derek tossed me off his back with a wild eyed look and dropped to a crouch and took deep breaths, nose twitching as he stared at me rolling on the ground, gasping in laughter for a few seconds before his look of fear turned into a look of confusion and happiness. His face blushing as he stared at me. “Stiles?” He asked in a chocked voice

                “Ha-ha! That was just too good. Oh my god, I win! I win all of the awards! You should have seen your face!” I said as I grabbed onto his arm and dragged myself up. I wiped the dead leaves of my legs, ass, and sweaty torso before turning to Derek “Can you get my back?” He swallowed heavily before nodding and wiping my back down. “Thanks bro” I smiled sunnily at him. “Hey, I’m gonna head back to my house for a shower and then I’ll head over to your house. Cool?”

                He smiled and nodded “Cool”

“See you soon dude! By the way! Stilinski 1-Sourwolf 0!” I yelled over my shoulder as I sprinted past him and down the trail home. Before too long I dragged myself through the door and collapsed on the floor to the tune of Melissa’s laughter and her face popping up above mine with the key to life held out in her hands. I quickly sat up and poured myself into a chair while drinking the water she passed me.

                As I let my head thump down on my sweaty arms she said “Have fun?”

“Yes! I saw Derek and I attacked him and it was awesome!” I say with a giant smile on my face. Melissa just laughed at me, I levered myself up and set the glass down “ Hey, imma go take a shower then head out to Derek’s. Cool?”

“Sure honey, Have fun” she smiled and cringed away playfully when I gave her a hug on my way past.

I ran up the stairs and snagged a towel on my way to the bathroom. I locked the door and started the water, as it heated up I stripped. Wow, I’m not half-bad. I slowly run my hands down my chest, counting my moles until I reach the little trail of hair that leads to my dick. I look at it curiously; I haven’t really touched it for the last few months. Been kind of busy debating on whether or not to kill myself doesn't leave a lot of time for sexual gratification. My hands slowly trail along its length sending little shivers through my body until I grasp it at the root and my whole body tenses. A gasp is ripped from my throat. The steam is choking in the small room so I hop in after checking the temperature. I stand and face the spray, the hot water trickling down the slide over my swiftly stiffening cock. I gasp softly, the running water swallowing my sounds. I brace my arm against the shower wall and reach down to hesitantly touch my dick. I let my head collapse to rest on my forearm as I quickly tighten my grip and begin to stroke. Holy shit, no wonder people do this. This is amazing; it’s dying a thousand shivering deaths with every tight stroke. I muffle a groan every time I rub my thumb over the head, Fireworks exploding behind my eyes. My gasps getting loader as my fist pumps faster, I twitch my hips in small jerky motions as the pressure low in my belly builds. I choke out a grunt as the pressure gives and forget fireworks, try fucking bombs going off in my head as I paint the walls and my wrist white. I slowly stop until I’m leaning against the wall gasping and wow I might pass out. Fuck it, I’m just gonna sit, standings over-rated anyways, I tell myself as I fall down and just sit for a minute, water dripping down my face , drops catching on my lips. I slowly drag myself up and turn off the shower as I climb out of the shower. I wrap a towel around my waist and look at myself in the mirror. “Ha-ha” I drag my hand over my face and walk out the door to get dressed

                “Dude!” I yelp out as I walk into Scott underneath Alison on MY BED!

 Allisons face turns Scarlet as Scotts scrambles out from under her, his face redder than Allisons if it’s even possible. “Umm sorry bro...” Scotts mumbles.

                “I don’t…Wha… Just go make out in YOUR bed ACROSS THE HALL” I sigh as I rub my head, stepping to the side as Scott and Allison drag each other out my door and into Scott’s room, giggles following their path. I shut my door and just shake my head as I pick out clothes for Derek’s. I pulled on my black V-neck that was almost too small, skintight but it had the words “if you don't want a sarcastic answer don't ask a stupid question” Which I felt accurately described my life at school. I snagged my jeans off the floor and grabbed my keys off the desk before jogging down the stairs and having a mini-heart attack when my foot slipped and skipped a stair in the middle. “Agh!” I blurted as I grabbed the banister in terror.

“You ok?” Melissa called out from the kitchen.

“Yup, just almost had a heart attack on the stairs, I’m out, Love you!” I called out as I finished the stairs slowly and opened the door.

“Alright, have fun sweetie” She says, voice fading as I hop in my baby.

I crank up whatever horrible top 40 song pops up and book it to Derek’s. Five minutes later I'm standing outside his door and knocking with a smile on my face. He opens the door and smiles at me, taking a deep breath and freezing. Face flushing scarlet and his hands griping the door. “Hey Stiles” he says, his voice cracking on ‘Hey’

“Ha-ha hey Sourwolf” I smile as I give him a hug and follow him into the kitchen. I hop on the counter and catch the water bottle Derek tosses me. “So what’chu want to do today?” I ask as I crack the seal and take a swig.

Derek looks at me quizzically for a second “Hey, can I ask you a question?”

“Shoot” I smile

“Are you ok? You seem happier lately” Derek shuffles his feet and scratches absently at the back of his neck

“Ha-ha!” I snort as I jump down to lean against the counter “It’s amazing, this morning I woke up and it was gone.” At Sourwolf’s quizzical eyebrow I explain. “That horrible nauseating weight in the center of my chest, that sinking feeling in my stomach. It was gone, it’s like I opened my eyes and suddenly I could breathe” I take a deep breath and smile. “It’s amazing”

Derek smiles at me, green/hazel what color are his eyes even? Like what the hell I should name them! Anyways, his eyes were twinkling “That’s great Stiles, I’m glad you’re happy” He chuckles and pushes off the fridge and heads up his stairs. I smirk and run after him, up the stairs and into the room, his footsteps follow me into his room as I open his closet.

“STILES! NO!” He yells, diving at me when I open the doors, talking my feet and sending me plummeting into a soft blue box.

A tardis? Why does he have a tardis in his closet? Hey, what’s with all the… NO WAY! Sourwolf’s a whovian! “Ha-ha! YES! I KNEW you were a secret nerd!” I yelled at him as I grabbed the tardis and 11’s screwdriver before stepping over Derek’s slack jawed body and towards the computer.

I got his Xbox and TV turned hooked and on Netflix before he slowly rolled over and spoke to me “You watch Doctor Who?”

I snorted “Duh, it’s like the most amazing show in the world, besides Sherlock, or supernatural or …well I have a lot of favorite shows, but Doctor Who is my _favorite_ Favorite”  I smiled before I was tackled with 170 pounds of flying Derek and being smothered in a hug.

“I love you” he said in an awe struck voice, muffled by the tardis, “Marry me”

I giggled “I get it I’m awesome, feel free to continue to worship me, but preferably not by crushing the air out of my lungs.

He rolled off of me and said “Sorry” With a scarlet face; I smiled and pulled up Sherlock.

“Do you watch this show?” I asked him pointing at the screen.

“No, I’ve heard it’s good though” He replies staring at the screen

“Be prepared to fall in love with the characters then curse Moffat, he wrote this show too” I warn him as we pull up the first up the episode.

9 Hours later

“….What”  Derek just stared at the screen , Tears running down his face as he clutched the tardis to his chest. “Stiles” he looked at me with watery eyes “What… “

I gave a watery chuckle, my own eyes wet from the emotional last episode “Right?! Amazing, too bad season 3 isn’t coming out for like a year” I frowned.

Derek, as I found out. Is a drama queen, he rolled off the bed and thrashed on the floor. “NOOOOOOOOO!” He shook his fist in the air “Curse you Moffat!” he yelled. Oblivious to his sister poking her head into the room and raising her eyebrows at me, I just gave her a thumbs up and a wave. She snorted and left as quietly as she came in.

Eventually Derek calmed down enough that I could tell him I had to go “Hey, I got to head out it’s already 10 o’clock and I have chores tomorrow. I’ll see you on Monday?” I asked as I helped him off the floor.

“Sure” Derek smiles at me, Dimples pulling at his cheeks.

I pull him in for a hug and give him a kiss on the cheek “Later Sourwolf” I call out as I jog down the stair and into my car, turning off the radio and driving home, fingers playing a steady beat on the steering wheel. Playing to a song only I could hear.

 Pulling up to the driveway I turned off the car and head inside, as I open the doors I catch a part of Mellissa conversation with Allison and Scott “ Your using protection right?”

I let out a cackle and head up the stairs, leaving Scott and Allison to their awkward moment. I step into my bedroom and pull off my shirt, unbuttoning my pant and piling them in the corner before hopping into bed and turning off the lights. I stared at the photo of my parents and my chest ached. I remembered watching Doctor Who with my mom, while Dad made popcorn.  I wish she was here to meet Derek, she would like him. I smiled at that and swallowed past the painful lump in my throat, turning on my side, arm cushioning my head. As I dreamt that night I dreamt of a lush forest. I was standing in a clearing, sunshine lighting up the small circle. I turned slowly and a tall shadow stood before me, its eyes opened to show electric blue eyes, and a feral grin graced its mouth.

 “Run” it growled at me.

 I shot up in bed gasping.


	7. Welcome to The Jungle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek takes Stiles out for a night of fun, He may regret it :/

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the lack of update guys:/ My dad has been in and out of the hospital for months and it just hasn't lined up :( Hopefully this makes up for it >.

I feel good. I stare at the ceiling for awhile as the early afternoon sunlight streams in through my window. What did I dream about last night? I vaguely recall running, running like my life depended on it, and , blue eyes? I drag myself up and run my hands through my hair as I walk over to the window and stare out at the forest. Pushing open the window is quick and painless, I smirk out at the woods before laughing. I feel great! I felt like if  took a deep breath I’d float away.

 

“Hey man,” Scott knocked on the door before walking in “ Are you ok?”

 

“Yea” I smiled at him as I pulled out a long-sleeve top and some jeans to put on.

 

“Really? You were pretty shook up last night dude” He looked at me with worried eyes. “When I came in you were tossing and turning, Something about wolves?”

 

I stared at him with blank eyes and cocked my head “ I don’t remember any of that, are you serious?” I tried to think back to last night, all I could remember from my dream was that feral grin and those ice-blue eyes, Just the thought of those eyes sent my pulse racing. Maybe I’d had a nightmare?

 

“Dude you were like thrashing on your bed. When I tried to wake you up you gasped and told me that you were being chased by werewolves, Wolves?” Scott looked at me for a second “ Were you mixing Adderall and Caffeine again?”

 

I snorted “ Nah just nightmares. Dont worry ‘bout it dude.”I waved him off before snagging my phone off my night stand. “Im’a head out man. You good ?”

 

“Yep , I’m gonna hang with Alisson today “ Scott smiled at me

 

“Aggh, you're getting your love all over me bro!” I shoved at him with a grin on my face. “ Be safe!” I yelled as  I headed down the stairs, “ USE PROTECTION!” I screamed. I smiled to myself and quickly scrambled down the stairs. “Melissa! Mama. Madre. Mother figure!” I smiled sweetly at Melissa sitting at the table and munching on some granola.

 

“Yes oh son of mine?” She raised her eyebrows at me.

 

“Well, it appears as though I now I have friends, I would like to go hang out with those friends. Would that be permissible?”

 

Melissa snorted, “Go for it, home by 8, it’s a school night.”

 

“You got it” I smile at her and grab an apple before hopping in Baby and coaxing her alive. My skin feels like an electric  current is buzzing through it, every moment, amplified. Just switching gears feels like rubbing velvet along my palm. The breeze blowing through the cab smells like honey and earth, all too soon I’m at the Hale house.

 

I run across the yard and jump up the stairs and laugh as I knock on the door, my knuckles vibrating with every hollow knock. The door opens to a face I haven't seen before, “Hello?”

 

“Hey! I’m Sti-” Before I can finish my name the nameless girl is pulled back from the door and Dereks puzzled face fills the doorframe.

 

“Stiles?” He asks and opens the door another few inches

 

“Derek!” I yell and jump on him ,  He stumbles back a foot before falling on his ass with me on his lap. I laugh and push his shoulders down “I am free! Scott is in trouble so I am chore free for the day, so as my only friend, I am charging you with entertaining me for the day!” I smile down at him

 

Derek laughs, “ I only caught half of that but I am more than happy to spend the day with you Little Red “ He grabs my waist and pinches

 

“Aggh!” I choke out before I toss myself to the side and scramble of him, My eyes scan the room before settling on Mrs. Hale “Mrs.Hale! Save me! He is trying to kill me!” I scuttle over to her and hide behind her slight frame.

 

“Now now Derek, what did I tell you about playing with your food” She mock scowls at him and laughs and I cower behind her.

 

Derek tosses me a smile over his mothers shoulder and I freeze.

\--

“Run” The mysterious figures says, the words ripped from his throat, the syllables sounding rubbed raw. As though the thing speaking did not have the vocal cords for speech .

I stood paralyzed in the center of the clearing, drowning in the electricity curling through my veins and the sound of its voice.

“I said run!” It faced away from me, facing into the forest, I stumbled a step back and fell on my ass, smothering the scream that bubbled up in my throat, before scrambling up and taking a few stuttering steps away from the monster and into the forest.  Its head snaps around and holds me in place with its eyes and lets a smirk slowly slide across its face. “ Oh I do so love a chase”

\-----

I shake my head as my heart pounds away in my chest , re-focusing on Dereks concerned face filling my vision “You ok Red?”

I smile at him , “Yea, sorry had some weird dreams last night.” I sprint around Mrs.Hale and grab Derek's hand, “Come on” I pout, drawing out the vowels like a petulant 3 years old. “I wanna go play!” I pull at his hand and smile

Derek's eyes shined as he gave me a fond smile, before cocking his head and smirking at me “Then lets go Red” Before lunging at me and throwing me over his shoulder, “Ill be back for lunch Ma’” he threw over his shoulder while he bounced out the door, me giggling and pounding his back

“Dont you dare fart shrek!” I shrieked while he carried me through the forest. I felt the flow of muscles in his back twitch beneath my palms seconds before he dumped me on my ass. I huffed indignantly from the ground where I sat back on my palms , legs sprawled out in front of me.       “Jerk” I stuck my tongue out at him.

Derek's laughed bellowed through the forest as he smiled down at me before laying down beside me. “So whats up Red?” He turned his eyes to me, “You seem better?” he said, lilting up at the end, almost a question

I sighed and leaned back on my palms, letting my head drop back to my shoulders, “ I guess? I’ve been having some nightmares , and I have to go back to school tomorrow and its guaranteed to be a shitty week. Jacksons gonna be back, Greenberg's gonna have a tick up his ass. Just--” I blew out a huge breath into the autumn air “Uggh, I mean I can breathe, I have friends” I paused to smile down at derek “Everything feels good, for the first time in a long time. But I’m afraid its all going to come crumbling down tomorrow”

Derek pulled my arm away and pulled me down beside him. “You know what you need?” His chest vibrating against my arm as he spoke “A night out.” He answered at my prompting gaze.

“Really!” I sat up and beamed down at him “That sounds great!” I poked him till he laughed and got up.

Derek laughed, “Don't thank me until after Lauras done with you”

I looked at him inquisitively, “Why so ominous?”

\--------

“Are you fucking kidding me? A toddler wouldnt fit into those jeans!” I screeched at Laura as she stalked me into a corner , holding out itty bitty skinny jeans

 

“Oh hush Red, They stretch “ She smirked at me before pouncing

\--------

 

Ok , so maybe Laura was kinda awesome, I looked at myself in the mirror. My ass looked great, I wasn't wearing a shirt, but instead my red hoodie with the sleeves rolled up and she did some weird magic with my hair so that what hair I did have was in an artful Poump-whatever the fuck its called.

I smiled at myself in the mirror before walking out of the bathroom and padding over to Derek's room “Is this the part of the 80’s montage where the music fades out to the hottie?” I asked as I swept into the room

“You look perfect!” Laura squealed as I blushed. She ran over and made some minor adjustments to my hoodie before pulling back and kissing me on the cheek

“GAck-” I turned towards Derek as he choked in the corner.

“Are you ok?” I asked as I reached out to him. I raised my eyebrows as he nodded emphatically.

“I’m good. Be right back” He spoke quickly and ran out the door . I looked quizzically at Laura as she cackled in the corner

\--------

“Stay by my side alright?” Derek stared at me seriously. “If someone makes you uncomfortable don't be afraid to say something. Just let me know and I’ve got your back” We stood in front of The Jungle as Derek repeated the rules he already told me four times on the walk over. “Don’t let anybody push you into anything ok?”

“Yes Mother” I smirked at his pouty face “Come on Sourwolf, lets go have some fun.” I looked him over head to toe, “If you're not allergic” I laughed as his frown deepens. We walk to the front of the line and I started to get nervous, All of these people seem so sure of themselves. Who they are, who they like.  “Eep!” I squeaked as I felt a nimble hand pinch my ass as I walked by, I turned around to see a dolled up drag queen winking at me with silver eyelashes.

 

“He’s with me” My head snapped around as Derek's gravelly voice brought me out of my drag queen daze. He turned his feral smile on me and smirked, “Welcome to the jungle”

\-----

My body rocked to some remix of [Youths](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2XG_0iV2B40), I rolled my hips to the slow beat. Losing myself in the music, I had left my hoodie on the seat of some bar stool hours ago. Right now all that mattered was the feel of Jake’s (Josh?) hands on my hips, the way I could feel my pulse beat at my neck. I tossed my hands around his neck and held him to me as I rolled my hips.

I wiped my sweaty forehead as the song petered out and kissed Josh ( Jake?) on the cheek before heading over to meet Derek at the bar. “ Why so sour Sour wolf?” I sighed as I draped myself over his back “Dontcha wanna dance? Didnt you hear?” I smiled so large I thought my face was gonna crack “I'm ‘Hot Shit’” I cackled “Hell yea!” I fist pumped the air.

Derek smiled down at me “Having fun Little Red?” He ran his hands through my hair and laughed “ You covered in sweat”

I cackled “Duh! Didnt you hear me? Im HOT shit” I squeezed my eyes shit and stuck out my tongue. “Ow!” My eyes snapped open as Derek pinched my tongue and smirked.

“Stilinski?” I sat up to see who was calling my name.

“Danny?” I couldn't help the surprise that laced my voice as he walked over.

“I didn't know the jungle was your scene” He came to a stop in front of the stool I shared with Derek, eyeing me appreciatively. “Didn't know Hale was your scene” He corrected himself laughing as I blushed furiously.

“No haha, I was having a bad day so he decided to treat me to a night out” I sat up and rubbed my arms self-consciously

“So” Danny drew it out “You're not here together?” He raised his eyebrow

“No” I coughed as my face flamed , even in the darkness of the Jungle “Just as friends” Derek's hands tightened on my waist. I rubbed the back of my neck , Fuck I really need to work on that nervous twitch. I flinched as I ran endless monologues in my head.

“Well,” Dannys smile turned predatory “Care to dance?” And he held out a hand

“Nghk-” I choked on my spit and almost flailed out of Derek's lap. “Uh are you sure? I mean you realize its me right?” I spit out before I could stop the word vomit. At Dannys amused smile I continued “I mean I’m Stiles Stilinski? Spaz of the Junior class? I’m a baby gazelle masquerading as a teenage boy” I laughed despite my awkwardness “ Your best-friend hates me dude”

Danny continues to smirk at me “ Are you finished?” I stuttered in Derek's lap, leaning back into the safety of his arms. He’s remained pretty quiet during this whole interaction, Is it because he wants me to dance with Danny or because he Doesn't want me to dance with Danny? I’m pulled out of my introspection by Danny's voice “ To quote my favorite teen heart throb ‘Because you are beautiful. I enjoy looking at beautiful people, and I decided a while ago not to deny myself the simpler pleasures of existence’ So how about you come dance with me Stiles?”

“Uh-” I blinked owlishly up at him and looked at his hand “Did you just quote TFioS at me?” I let a smile take over my face “Yes” As I reached out I smiled back at Derek, and if his hands held on a second too long to my hips, Im sure it was my imagination

\----

My hands twined through Danny’s hair as we faced each other on the dancefloor , He smiled at me as he held my hips against his “Ever kissed a guy?”

I couldn’t help the snort that fell out “I’ve never kissed a person” He looked surprised for a moment before his smile turned charming

“Well,” He smiled “ Im Danny Mahealani, I’ll be your first Kiss”  He leaned in slowly , giving me plenty of time to pull away, But I just kept dancing as he leaned in my heart pounding in my chest. As hips lips touched mine I thought I was going to die. Oh my god, I am kissing a person. I am BEING kissed by a person! Holy shit I’m kissing Danny Mahealani! I kept screaming in my head as he ran his thumb over my cheek and smiled against my lips. I leaned forward and nipped at his lips, Smirking as his hips flexed against mine

“Whoo! Go Red!” I heard screaming and me and Danny both pulled back, cheeks flushed. I turned to see the Drag queens cheering me on from the bar. I laughed and turned to look for Derek before I dimly heard the metal exit door slam throughout the club. I turned to see who had stormed out but it was too late. Huh

“Guess we’ve got an audience” Danny whispered in my ear and I laughed and nodded “Care to take this somewhere a little less public?”

My heart stopped in my chest “Uh-I” I stuttered a little and winced “I mean I’m kinda new at this?” Trying to stress how awkward I was feeling

He laughed, “I just meant to a slightly less crowded hallway where I can kiss you senseless without a fan-section” he nodded towards  the leering Drag queens

“Call me if you ever need a helping hand sweetie!” The one in a red wig winked and yelled at me when she noticed us looking over

I laughed and nodded to Danny “I would love to take this to somewhere a little more private”

I smiled up through my eyelashes.

I laughed as Danny grabbed my hand and dragged me through the crowd until we got to a crowded hallway. I gasped as Danny crowded me up against the wall.

I lost track of how long we leaned up against that wall. I lost myself in the feel of his lips on my neck, the way his hips flexed when I bit his lips, the way he moaned when I raked my hands through his hair.

“We have to leave” A sullen baritone interrupted us. I snapped my head back from where it had been buried in Dannys neck and smacked my head into the wall

“Ow! Wha” I turned in confusion before realizing it was Derek “Now?” I asked him, raising my eyebrows

Danny laughed into my shoulder , Derek's hands clenched at his sides and I thought his eyes flashed blue for a moment before realizing it must have been the club lights. “Melissa called my mom, She wants you home before 2AM , it’s a school night” Derek forced out

“I have to go “ I winced apologetically at Danny, “See you next time?” My voice lilted up at the end, a question.

“No problem “ Danny smiled, “Next time,” he winked at me

I blushed and untangled myself from his arms, Derek grabs my hands and drags me through the crowd, I smile back and Danny before Derek leads me outside. “You may wanna cover up your neck” Derek grits out as he looks me over.

I startle and smack my hand over my neck. “ Is it bad?” I look in the mirror as I pour myself into the passenger seat. Derek takes a few deep breaths and grips the steering wheel “ Are you ok Derek?” I reach out to touch his arm, he flinches away before leaning into my touch

“Im fine,” He breathes out, “Did you have fun?” He turns towards me with a black face

“Yea” my face breaks out in a grin “I needed this, Thank you so much” I laughed and reached over the center console to squeeze him “ Even though my legs are jelly, and I know Danny probably won't even acknowledge me tomorrow,” Derek tensed underneath me “ I had fun, I feel like i'm floating on cloud nine. People thought I was attractive! People thought I was awesome! Multiple peoples! And It wouldn't have been half the fun without you SourWolf” I pulled back to smile at Derek. Dimples pulled tiredly at his cheeks as he smiled. I laughed and Kissed his cheek “Muah!”

“Im glad you had fun Red” He smiled at me before pouting “ And if Danny doesn't know how lucky he is then thats his problem “ He glared at his hands as he shifted into gear

“Aww thanks Derek” I smiled at Him before collapsing against the window and yawning “I'm gonna pass out now…” I smiled when I heard Derek chuckle as everything faded

\----

“Mmmpfh” I pushed lightly at the shoulder of whoever picked me up

Derek chuckled “Shut up Red, Im carrying you inside” he said as he bent down to scoop me out of the car

I refused to open my eyes and buried my face in his neck when he stood up, he stumbled for a second before continuing to carry my to the door. “You smell good” I mumbled as Derek eased open the door and walked into the front room. Derek's chest rumbled beneath my cheek.

“ Excuse me, who are you? Is he ok?” Melissa stalked over to Where Derek was holding me. I groaned and pried my eyes open. Derek stood stock still in the middle of the front room with an angry Melissa facing him

“Mellisa, its Derek, my friend? He took me out tonight to cheer me up and my legs are tired so he’s carrying me. Can we save the ‘Oh my god you actually have a life’ for the morning? Im tired” I dragged out the last word like a 3 year-old

She stared at him for a moment as Derek blushed and sighed “ His room is upstairs and to the right”

“It was nice meeting you ma’ma” Derek nodded formally at Melissa and turned towards the stairs

I snorted “I can walk , I don't wanna make you carry me up all these stairs”

Derek smirked down at me “ I’ve got it” and continued to walk up the stairs like I hadnt said anything.

I shook my head, impressed despite his dorky attitude. I snuggled into his chest for the last of the ride, clinging when he tried to lay me down. “ Thank you for taking me out tonight” I yawn-spoke and smiled, “ I know it musta been weird for you, being straight and all. I promise Ill take you to The Catalyst next time” I smiled up at his before burrowing into my pillows

Derek froze with his hand on the door “Stiles?” he asked but the room had already fallen quiet. He gave a frustrated grunt before making his way out the house.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still don't know how to fix the chapter notes, YES it is werewolf verse, Idk why that question is still up -_-


	8. Re-learning how to Breathe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles is starting to feel like his old self

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What is this?!! A REGULAR ON-TIME UPDATE?!?! What has happened to me?! Haha<3 Hope you guys dont hate it

“ I swear to god Stiles! If you don't turn off your alarm Allison and I will have sex on your bed!”  Scott growled through my door as he banged on it.

I groaned and rolled over to smack my alarm, it changed pitch as I realized I had knocked it onto the floor. “Fuuuuck” I groaned before rolling out of bed and searching for where it fell

“What is my life? “ I ask the ceiling as I lay in a tangle of blankets. I groaned and rolled over. I peered speculatively at the dust bunnies under my bed “I shall show you mercy and not slay you today, But tomorrow, your dusty booties are mine.” I shoved up and shambled over to my dresser. I glance at the mirror while grabbing a shirt and froze “Holy Shit!” I blurt out and snapped my hand to my neck. I slowly lowered my hand and leaned into the mirror “Damn Danny” I whispered. My neck was peppered with hickeys, nothing too bad, but they were the first I had ever gotten. I smiled at myself in the mirror. “Scott!” I called out, “I need your help”

Scott shuffled across the hall, “Dude, theres is a reason I did not sign up for a 1st period, what do you want?” He growled as he shuffled in before sitting on my bed and grabbing a pillow, yawning into it.

I coughed “Uh, Hickey etiquette? Do I show them off or do I hide them?” I gestured broadly to my neck. Scotts head snapped up and I snorted

“Dude! Did Derek do that?” He asked as he got up to inspect my neck.

I blushed, “No!” I spluttered and shook my head “No, he took me out to the Jungle last night to cheer me up” I smiled fondly remembering his pouty face while reciting ‘The Rules’. “I felt bad though, making him hang out at a gay club all night” my lips twisted and I frowned

“Why?” Scotts asked distracted “ So who was the lucky guy to get ‘All up in dis’” He smirked at me as he waved his hands over my body.

“Dude you’ll never believe it, Danny Mahealani kissed me! And he told me I was hot and” I devolved into gibberish while Scott laughed at me “And why, because hes straight duh? I’m sure he would have rather spent his night at The Catalyst”

“Uh, You know he’s Bi right? Scott asked me while he searched my closet for a scarf. “Aha!” He grinned triumphantly over his shoulder before tossing my Gryffindor scarf at me “Hickey etiquette for hook ups, Hide until told otherwise by said hottie who put them there “ Scott winked at me while I stood slack jawed. “Dude, you ok?” He walked over and poked me.

“He’s bi?” I look at him incredulously “He never told me!” I waved the scarf indignantly “Wha-”

Scotts face clears “Ahh, dude its not like hes in the closet, He dated Jake when we were Freshmen remember? Why so excited, somebody have a crush?” Scotts winked at me while I stuttered and blushed

I grabbed a random shirt out of my dresser before pulling it on grumpily “So what” I stuck my tongue out at Scott as I wound the scarf around my neck “ He's adorable, so sue me . Its fine, if he liked me he woulda asked me to dance” I cocked my eyebrow before pulling on my jeans.

“Very hipster, I approve” Scott nodded solemnly at me. Then came up behind me in the mirror as I pulled a bitch face “Confidence looks good on you man” He said quietly and hugged me

I hugged him tight “ Thanks man” I smiled. “I’ve been doing pretty good , Derek's been hanging out with me, and don’t think I didn't hear about how you laid Greenburg out at the game this weekend” I raised my eyebrow at him

Scotts squirmed “What,” he frowned “You didn't think I was gonna let him get away with it did you? I understand you deal with things your own way , but that doesn't mean I don't get to kick his ass” He cheerfully jabbed my shoulder

I smiled at him, “ Love you Scottie” I smirked before tackling him onto the bead “ Sneak attack!“ I cheered as we rolled around until my late alarm went off.

Scott pulled away laughing “Be safe ok? Ill see you at school”  He smiled before tossing my keys at my head and going back to bed.

I snorted and snatched up my backpack before heading off to school

\--------

“You can do this” I told myself as I stared into the mirror. “You can do this, its just school” I snorted despite myself and take a deep breath. “Blegh” I breathe it out and shake it out. I swing open the car door and make my way to first period.

Nothing had changed, People sneered at me in the halls. I caught myself as someone hip-checked me into the lockers. “Deep breaths, it’s going to be ok.” I whispered under my breath. Eventually I looked up to find I was at my 1st period history class. I stared at the peeling paint for a few moments before walking into Ms.Newburys room, my eyes flicked around the room as I took in the usual suspects.

Jackson was sitting in the front row nursing a spectacular pair of black eyes, I did a little happy dance inside as he smirked at me, ‘Totally worth it!’ I screamed in my head. I kept the smirk from my face as I strode to the back of the class, projecting for more confidence than I felt.  I tripped and barely caught myself on one of the desks and turned as the class exploded in laughter and I saw Matt tip an imaginary hat

“What is your fucking problem?” I turned towards him, he leaned backward for an imperceptible moment before sneering at me.

“I just don't like your fucki-” Matt began to taunt me but was cut of by Ms. Newbury

“Boys, keep it civil. We have a new student in the class today. Mr.Hale, I believe you know these young men already” She smiled at Jackson and Matt.

“I do, Thank you Ms.Newbury” He smiled at her before turning to smirk at the assholes. My heart pounded in my chest and my lips twitched before I knew what what was happening. “Is there a seating chart?” He asked politely, she shook her head and he smiled before walking over to me, reaching over to smack Matt on the back of his head as he walked over. I snorted as  Matt barely contained a snarl. “ ‘Sup Red” Derek sprawled out in the chair next to me.

My lips twitched once more but I tamped it down , “ You know you're committing social suicide right?” I nodded at the frantically whispering class as Ms.Newbury tried to control them.

He gave me a soft smile before shrugging “Worth it” his dimples pulled at his cheeks before giving a predatory smile “Besides, I could take them all with my hands tied behind my back”

I eyed his lean musculature and smiled “Fair enough” Smirking as Derek blushed

“Okay class, as you know we’ve been talking about it for a few weeks but now you must write it”  We all let out a collective groan, I slid down in my seat. “Thats right!” She gave the class a wide smile, “Your essay on the modern Minimum wage and Quality of Life!” She gave us all a bright and sunny smile. “Now, we’ve talked about this before, you are more than welcome to work with a partner or a friend,” She nodded at the class and I ducked my head in a grimace, I did not what Matt telling me to write his essay again. “But I do not,” she enunciated the word “Want identical essays” She finished her speech and I felt a foot tap my chair.

“Psst” Derek gave an exaggerated whisper , “Wanna be partners?” He smiled at me, flashing little bunny teeth.

“Sure,” I smiled at him “But you’re on your own with the biblo” I gave an exaggerated shudder “ I hate those things, I always have way too many sources and it ends up being like 4 pages long” I frowned, “I may or may not have a problem” I gave a noncommittal shrug as a shadow fell over my desk

“Stilinski,” Matt gave a saccharine smile as he loomed over me “ We had such a” He paused for a moment “ Beneficial, Relationship last time” he placed his palm on my desk. “I thought we would continue the partnership” He leaned over me as I glared up at him

“Sorry Matt, “ Derek's hard voice spoke quietly from next to me as Matt turned with raised eyebrows “He’s Mine” He spoke with finality. letting a predatory smile slide over his face as he casually got up to loom over Matt. Damn if I thought Matt liked to loom, Derek was like a Major League loomer, like gold medal in looming at the Looming Olympics. I brought myself back to the spectacle in front of me as Derek leaned in to whisper in Matts purple face “You tore your rotator cuff last year right? Which shoulder was it again? We wouldn't want anything to happen to it in practice” He smiled at Matt. “ As I recall you had that unfortunate injury after you insulted my sister,” His eyes went hard “ I’d be careful” He bit out as Matt flinched back before sliding into his seat and tossing me a smile “Any plans this wednesday?” He tossed me a warm smile as I stared slack jawed at his transformation from potential assassin to teenager who flashed bunny teeth when he smiled.

“Uh-” I stared “No?” I looked at him inquisitively until I smiled as Matt glared at me from across the room “Why?” I smirked at him

“My mom promised to make lasagna if I could get you over to the house” He ducked his head and blushed “ And this way we could work on the essay” He smiled and I laughed, ignoring the classroom of eyes watching us.

“Sound like a plan Sourwolf” I smiled and stuffed my gear in my backpack as shrill ringing echoed through the halls

“See ya at lunch?” Derek asked as we packed up, looking at me hopefully as I froze.

“Yea” I grinned at him, wow. Holy crap, guess my guardian angel finally woke his/her ass up “Ow!” I frowned as I stubbed my toe on the desk before frowning at the ceiling. “I deserved that” I grumbled before trudging to my locker for my math textbook, It was the only class other than English that I loved. Almost entirely on the merit that it had almost no jocks or popular people in it, most of them didnt wanna take AP Calculus, despite that Lydia Martin took the class and kicked its ass without a single strand of hair falling out of place. I tilted my head consideringly, maybe thats why so many dudes avoided the class.

“Later Red” Derek ground out before pushing of the lockers and striding away, I looked up with a frown to see Danny approaching me.

“I like the scarf” Danny smirked as he leaned up against the lockers his crossed arms enunciating the curve of his muscles as the flowed under the edge of his shirt cuff. I pulled my eyes up from his chest i blushed.

“I like yours “ I gave a quiet smile as I nodded to his Ravenclaw scarf blushing more as he threw his head back and laughed.My stomach clenched as I saw a peek of bruised flesh under the scarf and I remembered putting it there, His hand on my his, pushing me against the wall as he groaned in my ear.

I pulled my eyes back to his brown ones as he smiled and started to speak “ As much as I'm all about house pride, I kinda like whats under the scarf a little more” His cheeks flushed as he groaned “In my head that was so much smoother”

I laughed and touched his shoulder “It was fine” I blushed as his dimples sunk in I leaned my back up against the locker and clutched my textbooks to my chest, feeling like every high school cliche.

“Well if that didn’t scare you away, I was wondering if you’d wanna hang out after school on wednesday? We get out early and I thought we could grab lunch?” He smiled at me hopefully and and I blushed.

“Im sorry but im working on a group project on wednesday,” My lips twitched and I winced, “How do you feel about a rain check?” My voice , lilted at the edge, teetering on the edge of a question.

The bell echoed through the halls ,we both ignored it. “Well if you're ok with leaving your jeep home for a day, how about we grab coffee before school tomorrow?”

I smiled “I’d love to “ I ducked my head in an attempt as hiding my seemingly perpetual blush.

“Ill see you in chem Stiles” He grinned before turning and walking down the hallway

I smiled at the floor for a second before shaking my head and walking to math. Danny likes me, I smiled. I am awesome! I punched the air and jogged to Ms.Carrie’s room “Stilinski.” Her nasally voice called out as I slid into my seat “You're late”

“Sorry” I smiled at her and ducked my head.

\-------------

“I am awesome” I wiggled my butt in my seat as Alli laughed at me

“Oh!” Ali jumped up, “I forgot to tell you guys, my aunt Kate’s coming to town for a few weeks in about a month. She promised to take me shopping and hang out so I’ll prob be AWOL for awhile,” She winced apologetically as Scott pouted “Sorry babe, but she's in town with some friends for some hunting trip, and she wants to hang out while she can” She smiled and kissed Scotts forehead, I gagged dramatically. “Besides its like a month away, it’ll be fine.” I shook my head at their adorable-ness and thought about Danny and I up against the wall of the Jungle.

I grinned as her and Scott eyed me as I vibrated in my seat, I turned as I felt a light touch on my shoulder and smiled as Danny walked past, nodding to Scot and Ali before smiling at me and walking over to Jackson. I tracked him as he sat down and started whispering with Jackson, blushing and playing with his scarf. I winced as Jackson’s face became a mask of anger and rage. I barely registered as a new shape sat down at our table, focusing on Dannys face as he schooled it into one of impatience. I snorted as Danny smacked Jackson on the back of the head and he winced and started sulking. “Jackson has an impressive Bitch face” I mumbled to the table as he glared at me.

“Jacksons just an impressive bitch” Derek said matter of factly as he peeled his orange, He looked up to see us all staring slack jawed at him “What?” He cocked an eyebrow and that was the last straw. All of us fell out in laughter, I literally flailed and fell out of the chair, which only made Scott and Ali laugh harder while Derek looked at me with amusement sparkling in his eyes as he snorted.

“I always miss the good stuff” Derek's sister, Laura came and slumped down next to Derek before tearing into her burger.

Derek scowled at his sister before attempting to shove her off the chair “Go find your own friends” he pouted

“Aww”  I smiled before plopping down on Derek's lap, “You guys are adorable, Scott, detach yourself from Alison's face and introduce yourselves” I turned from smirking at Laura to see Ali pull back blushing. Derek's arms wrapped around me and I leaned into him

“Scott,”He nodded at Laura before turning to Derek “You hurt Stiles I Kill you,” At Derek's eyebrow raise he continued “This isn’t a boyfriend speech, this is the best-friend speech, I know Stiles would do the same for me.  You hurt him, I will make your life hell” Scott spoke calmly with no inflection, as if he had just told him the burger was bland.

Ali smiled at Scott before holding out her hand to Derek “Allison, This doofus is my Boyfriend”

Laura smiled looking between them “Laura” she held up a few fingers “ Im this dumbass’s Older sister” she punched Derek's arm . “I’m a raging feminist and I like red meat"

Derek snorted and his arms tightened around my waist "Subvert the Patriarchal Paradigm" Allison nodded sagely and held out a fist.

“Hallelujah” Laura smiled and fist bumped Ali before turning to Derek and smirking “ Your new friends like me better”

I laughed at Derek pouted and dug his face deeper into my shoulder,  I shoved his face and looked across the Cafeteria at Danny. Our eyes met as he patted Jackson in the head and he smiled “Merp” I squeaked out and Scott laughed at me.

Laura raised her eyebrows and glanced at Derek as rumbled against the back of me. “Stahp” he headbutted my back “I'm drowning in your feels” I tilted my head back and laughed, Derek froze behind me.

“Stop harshing my groove!” I flailed and Scott just rolled his eyes and kissed Ali “Let me bask in the glow of actually being liked for a moment” I trailed off , that was a little too close to home. I cleared my throat at Lauras perceptive stare “Besides, I have Harris next” I nodded at Scott as he winced. We all hated Harris “Exactly , so let me be a king and sit on my throne till Chem”

Scott smirked before barking out “You heard the man!” Derek perched his head on my shoulder and glanced inquisitively at Scott.

My eyes widened and I whispered “You wouldn't!” I sat frozen on Derek's lap as Scott smiled evilly down at me

“5 months ago. Remember the scene?You said throne, Karmas a bitch” He whispered at me before standing tall and Bowing deeply “Your Highness” He drawled out, “I shall escort you to your class” He snorted as the entire cafeteria began to turn and look at us, before they yelled in acknowledgement and began to laugh and cheer.

I vaguely heard Derek asking Ali what was happening but I let her explain it. Scott and I had a running bet going since freshman year, when I had said throne way too many times to be ok. As a result, now , when either of us said throne, We must ride the others shoulders out of whatever room we were in. It had made for some hilarious classes  but some awkward bathroom exits

“Harris is gonna kill me” I let my head fall to the table and flinched when I hit it harder than anticipated , “Why thank you my liege” I let my voice carry and imperiously offered my hand and Scott clasped it and pulled me up before kneeling .

“Your steed is prepared” Scott winked at me before shaking his shaggy hair.

I smirked at him “You can't outfox a motherfuckin fox” I whispered to him before climbing up to his shoulders and sitting regally.I turned him to face the cafeteria and projected my voice “I am William Wallace. And I see a whole army of my countrymen , here in defiance of tyranny!” I paused for effect “ You have come to fight as free men. And free man you are!” I yelled out, smiling as I saw the lacrosse players mumbling to each other , I had heard from Scott enough times to know that Finstock had a penchant for weird game day speeches, his favorites including Braveheart and Independence Day “What will you do without freedom? Will you fight?”  I gestured to the cafeteria, Keeping my balance on Scotts shoulders. Derek looked up at me with the biggest smile in the world and I thought I could find the lost treasure of atlantis in his dimple it was so deep.

“Two thousand against ten?" I turned toward the lone voice in the cafeteria with the rest of the kids and Laughed as I saw Danny atop his table  "No! We will run - and live!" Danny dramatically shouted and smiled at me. I grinned before turning to the room once more.

“"Yes!" I shouted "Fight and you may die. Run and you will live at least awhile.” I shrugged at the laughter and waved my hand to silence them  “And dying in your bed many years from now, would you be willing to trade all the days from this day to that for one chance, just one chance” I held up 1 finger and stared at the room intently. “To come back here as young men and tell our enemies that they may take our lives,but they will never” I smiled and paused for effect “Take, our, freedom!" I screamed the last part as the entire cafeteria started screaming and laughing. Teachers began to flow in, looking for the source of the commotion. Scott looked at me and I nodded “ Charge!” I yelled and all the kids in the room charged the door and ran past the teachers , I winked at Finstock who was standing in the corner wiping a tear from his eyes, He nodded seriously and saluted me. I saluted him and rode Scott out of the gym.

“What happened to the Stiles I know” Derek eyed wonderingly as Laura laughed

“He’s the same guy Derek, Stiles was legendary for his pranks and loudmouth since middle school, Although it’s been a little light this year,” She turned to eye me and seemed to think better about asking me any questions

I laughed at Derek's shocked look, and back slapped with the people who came to greet me “Its good to have you back man” Isaac smiled at me before fading into the crowd, I smiled after him, I have to talk to him soon, he was having a rough time last time we hung out, I thought to myself.

“I am a legend” I spoke humbly and took a bow, “You may know me as the Snowman haha”  

“You!” He yelled “ You filled every classroom with balloons your freshman year and the only clue was an abominable snowman drawn on every whiteboard in the school” He punched me in the shoulder smiling , He pulled me into a hug and whispered in my ear “I’m glad you’re feeling better Red”  Derek pulled back with a soft grin, His smile faltering for a second before he turned towards Laura, I reached out to ask what was wrong but was distracted when I heard my name being called

“Hey!” I smiled as Danny jogged over to me and grinned

“That was epic Stiles” He shook his head, “This tops last years Romeo and Juliet scene with Scott” He ducked his head as I gasped, affronted

“What!” I pouted “But we had props! And a wall!” Someone shoved me and my hands flew out to catch myself on Danny's chest. “Uh-” I looked up at Danny as his hands gripped my waist. My eyes dropped to eye his lips for a second before clearing my throat. “Im looking forward to coffee tomorrow” I grinned softly before biting at my lips.

I smirked as his eyes dropped for a second “ I am too” he pulled his eyes up and smiled.

I jerked my head toward the school as the bell rang and my lips twisted “We have to go” I frowned, “We have chemistry” Danny smirked and leaned forward.

“I know” He whispered against my cheek and smiled as I shivered, “Lets go, Harris is gonna be a douche if we’re late” I stared at him wide-eyed as he walked away, shaking myself when he stopped a few feet away and held out a hand “Coming?”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AGH! And now the plot begins >.


End file.
